It started with a letter
by sculby563
Summary: Danny wrote a letter to a certain ghost whose was a stickler for the rules. Letter lost, found and toyed with by his mate who didn't really know nor care if he had a mate, Danny's health on the line can two ghosts who he didn;t think cared for him save him and get his mate to realize how much of an Ass he's beeing or just fade out of existence? Rate m for language and lemons.
1. Toyed with and tears

Upon entering his office after a long of day of law breakers who went against the rules, saw a wrinkled letter.

*Now who could have brought this in? It's against the rules.*" Bullet! Get your ecto ass in here!" He bellowed as he walked to the door.

"You called me, walker sir?" Bullet replied as he rushed in.

"Where the hell did this," Walker pointed to the letter on his desk,"Come from? Other world items are illegal." He walked back to his desk sliding the chair out and taking a seat, lacing his fingers together, resting his chin on top.

"W-well we don't exactly know. It was floating. We did see a couple of ghost crumple it up and toss it back and forth like a ball." Bullet replied, trying not to piss off walker.

"Fine, go patrol,make sure those rule breakers behave!" Walker sat down at his desk, picked up the letter and began to read it.

Dear walker,

I've notice you...I've admired

Your a strong and take charge kind of ghost...

Words written and crossed out but to the point of the contraband letter was the writer wrote love you, and how they felt about him and what they wanted him to do to them if he would accept, making walker blush a deep green. Folding the paper neatly, before his libido went crazy, tucked the letter in his breast pocket. Getting up, making his way to where bullet was, told the ghost he was uncharged and walker was going for a walk. Out in the ghost zone, ghosts chatting, rough housing and mainly causing mischief all darted out as they saw walker come closer. All except for one young ghost that was to preoccupied looking for something to notice walker approach.

"Come on..where is it? If any one found that note I'm so dead... Fully dead anyways." the young ghost mumbled, looking this way and that.

*Ghost boy, what's he doing here? He's not authorized to be here?* Walker stopped to watch the lithe body of the boy, search for what he lost. *Maybe I could mess with the kid a him mine... What the hell!, when do I want the ghost boy to be mine... The letter! This shall be fun indeed.*walker leered imagining the things he wanted to do to the boy, deciding to screw with the boy( not in that way... Yet) floated up behind the bit, wrapping his arms tightly so his prey wouldn't get away," well, well, what do we have here?" he leaned next to the boys ear,"a lawbreaker?" he heard the boy squeak, wiggling about," now none I'd that," he bite the earlobe gently, hearing a moan from the halfa.

"W-walker.. I just came back to get something I've lost." Danny tried to break out if the older ghosts hold but stopped when walker would nibble on his earlobe, arching,"please! Stop." Danny tried to get away.*god I need to get away. Why would he want me as a mate?* Danny hung his head down, stopping all struggle.

*This is unexpected, whys he stop struggling?* walker was thinking, he wasn't paying attention so he didn't notice the boys shoulders shake.

Danny's eyes began to water, shoulders shake, not wanting to be toyed with any longer went intangible and flew straight to his families portal.

*Huh? Where'd he go?* he felt little droplets of water,* whered the droplets come from?* he pondered, as he thought back on the boys earlier struggles how the boys shoulders shook, the please of stop, the realization hit him. The boy really do care for the old jail warden," shit." He rubbed his hand over his face,"Great, I'll have to break it to the kid." he realized, as he trekked back to the jail intended to write a letter back.

Authors note: ok so here's the first chapter. Like? Hate? Don't care either way? I wrote this on my ipod so if there are letters that should be capitalized, sorry.


	2. heart ache and paralysis

Danny raced home, tears blurred his vision as he crashed into a a broad, mechanical landing in a heap, with Danny on top and the other ghost on bottom.

"S-sorry I g-gotta go." Danny tried to get away.

"Well, well, we'll, now I don't have to hunt you down, ghost child." The mecha ghost grabbed Danny's wrist, elating a whimper from the boy,*what in the after life was that? He never whimpers, why start now?*The ghost studded the young boy, taking note that the boy stopped struggling; his shoulders shook and tears trailed down his face while he sniffled.

"Let me go, skulker. I need to get home." Danny never looked skulker in the eye.

"What's with you whelp?" skulker loosened his grip on Danny's wrist.

"Nothing, I need to go." Danny flew off, leaving a confused ghost behind, who was yelling curses.

*I will get to the bottom of this..* Skulker thought but a beep interrupted his thought process, he answered the beep and saw Plasmius, "H-hi plasmius." He answered.

"Where are you? Your late! Ghosts who are late get punished." Vlad said keeping calm.

"Shit! Sorry! I'll be right there," Skulker babbled on.

"You better! I demanded an explanation, where you get you sexy mecha ass here." Vlad smirked, ending the communication.

"Damn I'm in trouble, but it will be worth it," Skulker leered at the possibilities of his "punishment" he'll . *He only swears if he's had a shitty day.*

Danny made it to the ghost portal, forgetting he was in ghost mode, heard a two gasps. He stopped in midair and turned to his left to see his parents.

"I-I can e-explain." Danny tried to keep his composure, which was dwindling rapidly.

"Look made we have the ghost boy, Mads. Quick get the ghost restraints and something to paralyze the boy!" Jack, Danny's dad, yelled having the ghost gun trained on him.

"Make sure he doesn't escape,sweetums. Maddy, his mom, cooed.

"W-wait! I-I'm you son." Danny tried to reason, gently landing on the ground,"See?" he transformed back into Danny.

"No! My son is fully human! Not some ghost scum!" jack yelled stomped towards the boy and swinging the end of his ecto gun towards Danny's head causing the boy to crash into the nearest wall,"Maddie, you have the paralysis balls?" jack glared at the whimpering and bleeding creature.*This thing! Isn't my son!*He glared wanting to rip the creature molecule by molecule.

"Here we go, sweetie." Maddie pressed a button on the ball and then tossing it, so it rolled.

Danny gasped in pain, hands covering ears, blue veins could be seen, they spread out like cracks on a windshield and his limbs locking place.

"S-stop...Please..." Danny tried to reason with them but, no such luck happened they stood by watching. They walked up to the boy, once the high pitch whining stopped.

"Now, we'll see what makes you tick!" jack grabbed the ghosts arm yanking him letting him hang in his grip.

He tossed him onto the table, letting him land with an echoing thud. Jack roughly picked up the not and slamming him onto the table, his lambs hanging limply on the table. He grabbed the cuffs and strapped the ghost down.

"let the fun begin," Maddie stood next to jack and kissed his check," this is going to be fun!" she squealed, grabbing a scalpel letting it drag, seeing blood flow to the surface and down his stomach. The drip, drip, drip of the drops of blood hit the ground and pooled. It began to stink to his haze mat suit.

Sorry if this is short, hard to tell when I write my stories on my iPod. I like to leave my chapters at a cliffy chap 3 is in progress.


	3. Betrayal and no hope

Danny threw his head back and screamed. The scalpel dragged from his collar bone to his hip line, liquid of green and red pooled on the floor, and under him making him sticky. They grabbed some pins to pin back the flesh, so they could see the inner workings of a ghost.

"Sweetie, can you something to get him to be quiet? His yelling is interrupting my concentration." Maddie pinned back the skin,and muscles getting to the ribcage and organs( I'm not a medical student nor do I plan to be come one, I'm making this up as I go. If I get anything wrong please forgive me, and send me links so I may write this Chapter better thank you). Jack grabbed the scalpel that Maddie placed back in the on the tray. Coming round to Danny's throat, Danny began to thrash his head from side to side. Jack getting fed up hit him, dazing the young teen and pulling his head back exposing the neck and drew a line from left to right with enough pressure to cut the skin and vocal cords to cease his screams.

"There you go, sweet checks." Jack bounded behind his wife to see the manny organs in the ghost.

*I-I can't believe they're doing this. Oh god! I-I'm gonna die! My parents...NO! These people aren't my parents any more! I have to get out of here!" Danny thought, trying to block the pain out. When they hit a nerve his head went back and screamed in silence, arched off the table as much his restraints allowed.

"sweet look!" Maddie cooed in excitement as she pointed to his liver.

"Looks like a liver, take a piece so we can examine it." Jack peered over her shoulder, trying to hold in his excitement.

Picking up a scalpel, and taking a piece of the liver, along with blood/ ectoplasm and a rib. Placing them each in a petrie dish so it could be examined later.

"Let's get some lunch, sweetie?" Maddie turned to her husband who poking at the piece of liver, as she quickly patched up the cuts.

"Ok, Mads." Jack push his chair away and bounded up the stairs.

"I'll be right there sweetie, I need to check on something." Maddie went over to the dazed teen, picking up a syringe and coming back to Danny,"Just to make sure you don't get ANY ideas, here's something to help you sleep." She jabbed the needle into his neck and pushed the plunger watching as the fluid emptied into his blood stream and watching him close his eyes.

Up in the kitchen, they ate lunch which consisted of ham sandwiches and milk.

"Did you notice the inside set up of the ghost is kind of like our own? I mean in the same spots our organs lay." Maddie set her sandwich down, reaching for her glass.

"That's what they want you to see, they want to appeal to our emotions. They are nothing but cruel, evil, mindless creatures hell bent on taking over our world." Jack slammed his hand on the table, making it quake under the pressure,"Let's finish lunch then watch a movie. The ghosts not going to go any where." He picked his plate and glass up, heading towards the living room.

Meanwhile in Wisconsin, a certain mech and billionaire were having "fun." Skulker was waiting for Vlad to make the first move. All Vlad wore was tight,very short,black work out shorts, making skulker very impatient.

"Skulker, why were you late? You know how I hate it when people are late." Vlad walked towards Skulker who sat on the bed. He pushed skulker till his back hit the comforter,straddling him. Vlad got out some modified ecto cuffs, it would immobilize the ghost but not harm them. Skulker let his hands rest on Vlad's hip.

"I collided with the ghost child. He flew into me, sending both of us sprawling him on top me on bottom, not in that way plasmius," Skullker quickly reassured the older halfa that it was all an accident,"He did seem off though." Skulker running his thumbs on Plasmius's hip bone, causing him to moan.

"Off? What do you mean off?" Vlad put his hands over skulker's to get the full answer.

"Well, his shoulders shook, he wouldn't look me in the, his head was done and he sniffled. It was as if he gave up." Skulker recalled.

"That doesn't sound like my little badger. What could have gone wrong?" Vlad slide off Skulker and paced. Skulker groaned at the warm loss, almost getting Vlad out of his spanx. He walked over and put his arms round Vlad's waist.

"Vlad, I'm sure the whelp is fine, maybe he and that goth girl had a fight or something? Deal with it later, I need to get you out of those shorts." He growled playfully, as he nipped his earlobe. Not knowing how much the young halfa will endure before any rescue would help or so says a little birdie.

Theres cahpter 3, chapter 4 in progress. Again if there are errors or anything i am typing the story on my ipod and then editing it on my comp. Hopefully ya'll like it.


	4. Sharp objects and losing time

After the movie, both Jack and Maddie called it a night. In the basement Danny was coming to, ever move he made pain radiated through his body. The pins holding flesh and muscle pulling and tugging, chest heaving he tried to move his arms but wasn't to lucky. He couldn't lift them up to get his hands free, he lost to much blood.

*God just let me die* Danny thought just laying there all energy gone.

In the ghost zone, the jail up be exact Walkers was making his rounds. He came back to his office to write a letter back to the young halfa.

*God, just let me die* He faintly heard, so much pain laced in the voice. Within the next few seconds felt all the pain from some ghost(he doesn't believe Danny's his mate.) he clutched his stomach, doubling over and falling out of his chair. Breathing coming in pants. Bullet heard a thud from inside Walker's office.

"Sir? You okay in there?" bullet knocked waiting an answer.

"Y-yea, I'm all right." Walker yelled getting his bearings,*What in afterlife was that?* He gripped his desk,"I'm going out!" He flung the door open, causing the door frame to rattle.

"O-of course sir." Bullet got out the way, he blushed only if you looked closely.

Walker aimlessly floated around. He saw many ghosts cuddling. Some playing ecto ball, hide and seek or making out.

*Maybe I should give that ghost kid a chance*

**Flash back**

Dear walker,

I've notice you...I've admired

Your a strong and take charge kind of ghost...

Words written and crossed out but to the point of the contraband letter was the writer wrote love you, and how they felt about him and what they wanted him to do to them if he would accept, making walker blush a deep green. Folding the paper neatly, before his libido went crazy, tucked the letter in his breast pocket. Getting up, making his way to where bullet was, told the ghost he was uncharged and walker was going for a walk. Out in the ghost zone, ghosts chatting, rough housing and mainly causing mischief all darted out as they saw walker come closer. All except for one young ghost that was to preoccupied looking for something to notice walker approach.

"Come on..where is it? If any one found that note I'm so dead... Fully dead anyways." the young ghost mumbled, looking this way and that.

*Ghost boy, what's he doing here? He's not authorized to be here?* Walker stopped to watch the lithe body of the boy, search for what he lost. *Maybe I could mess with the kid a him mine... What the hell!, when do I want the ghost boy to be mine... The letter! This shall be fun indeed.*walker leered imagining the things he wanted to do to the boy, deciding to screw with the boy( not in that way... Yet) floated up behind the bit, wrapping his arms tightly so his prey wouldn't get away," well, well, what do we have here?" he leaned next to the boys ear,"a lawbreaker?" he heard the boy squeak, wiggling about," now none I'd that," he bite the earlobe gently, hearing a moan from the halfa.

"W-walker.. I just came back to get something I've lost." Danny tried to break out if the older ghosts hold but stopped when walker would nibble on his earlobe, arching,"please! Stop." Danny tried to get away.*god I need to get away. Why would he want me as a mate?* Danny hung his head down, stopping all struggle.

*This is unexpected, whys he stop struggling?* walker was thinking, he wasn't paying attention so he didn't notice the boys shoulders shake.

**End of flash back**

*He did look cute arching, I think his heartbeat increased. Oh shit! I like the ghost kid?!* He gripped his hat, he had a mini freak out. Once the thought of making the ghost kid his, he just had to find him,"Watch out kid, you will be mine!" He laughed, flying through the ghost zone.

Back in the human world, Danny was chained against the wall. Jack and Maddie, cleaned the table and floor collecting all the blood and ectoplasm to further their experiments. His body litter with scars and sutures, skin taught over bones, head hanging limply. Breathing ragged, with puffs of ghost sense but played it off as his ice powers. Three vultures watched the ghost boy.

"Vhat is wrong vis the boy?" the one with the glasses asked poking the kid with his wing.

"Da boss ain't gonna like dis. He's so puny and veak." the with the voice like a Jewish granparent.

"Jake, Andy, the two of you just shut it! So ve can get outta here?" the last one with a smooth beak yelled, startling the boy.

"Great you voke ze boy, Mac!" Jake, the one with glasses yelled back.

Danny looked up, tried to speak but, gasps came out. He slumped back against the wall.

"Vhat? Cant speak, ghost boy?" Andy, the jewish voiced one, pocked at.

Danny tried to stand, knees buckling, sweat forming on his brow. He tried to use the wall to help keep him upright. The door to his hell opened with an echoing bang. The three vultures, went intangible. Jack came down, Maddie following suit.

"Oh good he can stand!" Jack exclaimed, picking up the Jack o' nine tails pulling back his arm and striking the boy. Danny screamed in agony, his body slumped against the wall, breathing heavily," . !?" with each word he brought the nine tails down, a small puddle of green and red blood formed at his feet.

"All we want is our son, you filthy ghost!" Maddie clutched to Jack sobbing into his back.

Danny just looked with dull blue eyes; not able to keep his head up, letting it fall. He heard an enraged yell and pain in his stomach, hung there trying to breath.

The three vultures raced back to Wisconsin, to inform there boss.

In Wisconsin, Vlad tried to locate his little badger. Not having seen him for a few days.

"Vlad, quit worrying. I'm sure he's fine, he maybe with his family?" Skulker came and wrapped his arms round the older halfa.

"No, skulker something is wrong. My cameras haven't picked hid nor hair of the boy." Vlad looked back at the screen, trying catch a glimpse," There!" he pointed out looking at the screen.

Screen

Danny made it to the ghost portal, forgetting he was in ghost mode, heard a two gasps. He stopped in midair and turned to his left to see his parents.

"I-I can e-explain." Danny tried to keep his composure, which was dwindling rapidly.

"Look made we have the ghost boy, Mads. Quick get the ghost restraints and something to paralyze the boy!" Jack, Danny's dad, yelled having the ghost gun trained on him.

"Make sure he doesn't escape,sweetums. Maddy, his mom, cooed.

"W-wait! I-I'm you son." Danny tried to reason, gently landing on the ground,"See?" he transformed back into Danny.

"No! My son is fully human! Not some ghost scum!" jack yelled stomped towards the boy and swinging the end of his ecto gun towards Danny's head causing the boy to crash into the nearest wall,"Maddie, you have the paralysis balls?" jack glared at the whimpering and bleeding creature.*This thing! Isn't my son!*He glared wanting to rip the creature molecule by molecule.

"Here we go, sweetie." Maddie pressed a button on the ball and then tossing it, so it rolled.

Danny gasped in pain, hands covering ears, blue veins could be seen, they spread out like cracks on a windshield and his limbs locking place.

"S-stop...Please..." Danny tried to reason with them but, no such luck happened they stood by watching. They walked up to the boy, once the high pitch whining stopped.

"Now, we'll see what makes you tick!" jack grabbed the ghosts arm yanking him letting him hang in his grip.

He tossed him onto the table, letting him land with an echoing thud. Jack roughly picked up the boy and slamming him onto the table, his lambs hanging limply on the table. Grabbing the cuffs and strapping the ghost down.

"Let the fun begin," Maddie stood next to jack and kissed his check," this is going to be fun!" she squealed, grabbing a scalpel letting it drag, seeing blood flow to the surface and down his stomach. The drip, drip, drip of the drops of blood hit the ground and pooled. It began to stink to his haze mat suit.

End screen

Vlad had shut off the screen, going deathly pale. His stomach churned, guilt knotted at his core.

"O-oh god, h-his own parents..." Vlad pushed away and ran out his lab. He barely made it to bathroom, where he threw up in the porcelains thrown. Skulker came behind, holding his hair, once Vlad threw up all he could slumped against him," Why didn't I go with my instincts?" Vlad curled against him, shoulders shaking.

"We'll go get him. I just can't believe the whelps own parents would do that." Skulker stood up carrying Vlad into their bedroom, placing him on the bed. His scanners picked up three low ranked ghost flew into the bedroom talking about the ghost boy,"Wait, what about the whelp?!" He grabbed one of the vultures.

"Vell, he look really skinny, bones could be seen. Looked really pathetic. Two people came yelled and beat ze boy." Jake replied, trying not to anger the bigger ghost.

"I'm getting my little badger." Vlad stood up, transforming into Plasmius.

"Vlad, maybe I should... Or I could tag along." He knew not to cross him nif it envolved the whelp.

Vlad sunk to the floor to get to his portal. He opened it, flew in having Skulker to keep up. Skulker yelling at him to slow down, let him catch up not listening trekked on. Vlads mind wandered how bad his little badger really was. Getting deeper and he flew fast past Walker.

*Wheres he going so fast.* Walker thought.

"Plasmius? Wait up! I know you want to save the whelp, but we have to have a plan!" Skulker yelled gaining speed and grabbing his shoulders.

"Skulker, remove your hands!" Plasmius held pink ecto energy in his hands,"He takes to much crap from those people he saves. Now his own parents torture him! I will not allow it nor any one to stand in my way!" He whirled around anger shown in his eyes.

*Ghost boy? What happened..* pain ripped through to his core"Gahhh!" he clutched his chest. He quickly flew behind a random floating door.

Vlad looked to where the scream came from, seeing no one grabbed Skulker and flew off.

Authors note: does bullet have a wee crush on Walker? Vlad going mamma bear? Find out in the next installment off it started with a letter! who knew Vlad could turn into Mama bear?


	5. heart ache and healing bruises

Vlad rushed to the portal, Skulker right behind. The portal door open, their ears are meet with harsh breathing and yelling. The smell of blood hung heavily in the air. Both ghosts turning tangible and slowly like a snail make their way on. Seeing a table with two adults on either side of the table. With a being in the middle of the table. He peaked over, seeing Danny deathly pale, skinny and littered with scars and sutures. He saw the dullness of his blue eyes, void of all emotion, a shell of his former self.

"Skulker, we have got to do something!" Vlad hissed.

"I know, but what?" Skulker replied, appalled at the state the boy was in.

Danny tried to scream, but his vocal cords still tender. His bodysuit in tatters, he was in his boxers. His hair stuck to his face, sweat dripping into the table; mixing with the blood that pooled under the boy.

"Release the boy!" Vlad bellowed, with a pink energy ball in hand.

"I-it the Wisconsin ghost!" Jack jumped, turning to face the ghost.

"Release. The. Boy!" Vlad strolled forward.

"All we want is our baby boy back!" Maddie yelled stabbing Danny's leg, causing the boy to arch.

"Give me the boy!" Vlad shouted, making Jack, Maddie, Danny and Skulker to shiver.

"You ghosts are all scum!" Maddie yelled throwing the scalpel at him.

"I don't know what I saw in you. Where's is that woman that was passionate and caring? " He came up to her, tried to touch her cheek.

"Don't touch me! Ghosts have no feeling. They don't know about passion and caring! What would you know of emotions?!" She yelled slapping him.

"More than you think." He cradled his cheek, changing to Vlad Plasmius.

"V-Vlad? H-how?" she recoiled, running to jacks side

"How? How you ask, well let me tell you Madeline! That bacon you clutch to made me this way! Remember back in college, the ghost portal? Does ecto acne ring a bell?" He yelled getting louder with each word,"I'm half ghost, so is that boy!" He pointed to Danny who was being unstrapped from the table, by Skulker,"Daniel went in to your portal, turned on the bloody thing and turned half ghost!" He stalked forward, making the parent back into a corner.

"N-no! That thing can't be our son nor can you be Vlad. Both of you are imposters!" Maddie yelled tears streaming down her face.

"Ask jasmine! She knows, so does Miss. Manson and Mr. Foley! I will be taking the boy. If I ever see you two near my home or near Danny and Skulker I will destroy you!" He threw the pink ball of energy, shocking the two till they fell on the concrete floor.

"Vlad, let's go. The whelp needs help. Now!" Skulker yelled bringing Vlad out of his thoughts.

He walked Over to see the state the boy was in. He could count each rib, see almost every bone that made his body. Skin stretched so tight one wrong move and the boy may break. Scars, welts and bruises littered his body. He looked at Danny's face, he saw a no emotion in the eyes. Soulless, like all hope of being saved crushed out.

"Let's go home, little badger." Vlad said taking his cape off and wrapped the boy in it, Vlad took him from Skulker and left, quickly going through the Fenton portal. Skulker not far behind, once he steeped through to the ghost zone destroyed the portal the boys parents built.

Meanwhile, Walker still panting behind a random floating door, he clutched his chest. He was wondering where the pain was coming from.

*God this hurts like a bitch. Where is it coming from?* He struggled to get up. He began to fly back to the jail, he caught a glimpse of something heading his way. He slowed down, catching a fragment of a bundle in the ghosts arms. A mop of black hair.

*Where have I seen that hair before?* He stopped to think. He didn't notice Skulker rush past, trying to catch up with the ghost holding the black mop of hair.

"Daniel, just stay with me my boy. Hang on." Vlad whispered to Danny, who looked at him with dull eyes.

Danny just shook his head, trying to signal to the older halfa it was pointless. He smiled, his voice hoarse and strained. He lifted a hand and stroked Vlads cheek.

"Thank you." His eyes closed, his arm falling limply and eyes closed.

"Daniel? Daniel! Stay awake! You have to stake awake." Vlad increased his speed.

Authors note: I'll leave it there. Have fun waiting for the next chapter.


	6. Healing chamber and a quickie

"Daniel, I swear if you give up I will find you in the afterlife, bring you back and beat you to a pulp." Vlad flew, threatening the unconscious boy.

Arriving at the portal, flew to his medical room. He placed the boy on a table with a scanner, to determine how bad his injuries were. Danny laid there unmoving, his chest barely rising and falling. Vlad turned the scanner on, he jumped when he felt two arms wrap around his waist.

"I can't believe the whelp's parents did that to him." Skulker looked at the beaten boy,"What did they do to his neck?" He gently traced a finger following the curve of the scar,"It's like they didn't want him to talk." He saw Danny flinch.

"They won't hurt him anymore! If they even think about touching one hair on my little badger..." Vlad left the threat hang in the air.

"I think the scanning is done," Skulker heard a beep go off. Next to the scanner was a computer screen, which listed all the injuries," My god. Bruised ribs, muscle and tendons taken out, part of his tub, vocal cords slightly damaged... The list goes on." Skulker turned to the boy.

Vlad held the healing cream made from flowers and plants from the ghost zone and human world. Hands shaking, his anger rising.

"How could those people do this!" He pointed at Danny," And feel no remorse?" He fought to control his emotions. He went over to an oxygen take and strapped the mask on to Danny's face, he cut the rest of the boys hazmat suit and grabbed a blanket to put over the boy.

"Hey, let's just go up stairs relax," Skulker wiggled his eyebrows at relax," Let the whelp...I mean ghost child, sleep and we'll check on him in the morning. Let's go." Skulker grabbed Vlad threw him over his shoulder, he swatted Vlad's ass when the older halfa wiggled.

"Skulker!" Vlad yelled, turning red "Not in front the of the boy!" Vlad stilled, flushed with embarrassment.

"He's asleep. He'll be asleep for a while, long enough for us to have some fun." Skulker replied, rubbing Vlad's backside earning a low moan.

As they began to walk upstairs, they didn't see Danny's eye flutter open for a brief second and closed snuggling into the blanket. For once in the span of a few days, he could fall asleep.

**Lime with Vlad and Skulker**

Up stairs Skulker threw Vlad on the bed and pounced, catching the older man off guard. Flipping the Vlad over he attacked the man's neck, seeking that sweet spot. Hearing a low moan, smirking he made a hickey. Licking to soothe the purplish spot, Vlad leaned his head back giving more access to Skulker.

"Ooooh." Vlad said, fisting his hands in the sheets of the bed.

"God Plasmius your so tense, let me help you... unwind." Skulker looked down to see a sweating and heaving lover below, as well as a little bulge forming,"Some one seems happy." He smirked moving a knee between Vlad's legs.

"Straw berry cheese cakes! " Vlad tried to move to get more of that sweet friction.

Putting his hands on Vlad's hips, he kept the slow pace. Vlad tried to pry Skulker's hands off his hips , no luck. Vlad knew what skulker was doing, he only did the torture to get Vlad to sleep. Making Vlad work to get release.

"S-skulker...nnnha...I knohooo...what you are...sugar cookies..." Vlad couldn't talk when one of Skulker's hands snuck up under his shirt. It slide over his stomach, up to his nipples. Pinching, rolling and abusing the tip, feeling the man arch up into the touch, he leaned down and captured the lips. Taking the bottom lip and gently butting it, causing a gasp. It gave him the perfect time to play with Vlad's tongue. Vlad tried to fight but with the sensations from his crotch and that hand in his chest, Vlad knew he lost. Hearing a cry of Skulker, the ghost mech knew he'd won.

End of lime.

He got up, going over to the bathroom getting a wash cloth, bowl. Filling it with warm water, walked over to the bed. Putting the items down rushed over to the dresser to get some pajama bottoms, went back and cleaned the older man up.

"Y-you are so..." Vlad tried to say, but fell asleep as Skulker pulled a blanket up. He left the room to check in on the boy.

As he looked in he saw the boy in the corner huddling. He looked and saw he was shaking, shivering from the cold.

"Some test... They never leave the straps off me... No more needles...just want piece...why couldn't he return my feelings... Am I so unlovable?" Danny mumbled out, as he rocked back and forth.

"Ghost child?" Skulker slowly walking over to the child, he touched his shoulder.

"No! Leave me alone!" Danny jumped up, pushing Skulker out the way and dashing up the stairs.

"Shit! Vlad is so going to cut me off!" Skulker cursed, getting up got up going after the boy.

Authors note: poor Danny I make him suffer so


	7. tea time and over heating

Danny mumbled as he raced up the stairs. Hand on the wall, chest heaving, vision going in and outbid focus. Hearing foot steps behind him, raced off again. Skulker behind him, spewing curses, the only glimpse of the boy was his shirt.

*Shit! I'm so screwed and not in the good way!* Skulker flew after the child.

Danny looked behind him, in doing so tripped. Crashing to the ground, closed his eyes to stop his vision from swimming. He pushed himself on to his knees, back facing the hallway. Skulker stalked up behind the boy, grabbed his collar and yanked him up. Danny yelled, flailing about trying to get out the hold.

"Calm down, ghost child!" Skulker yelled.

"Leave me alone! Let me go!" Danny yelled.

"Raspberry tarts! What is going in here!? Daniel why are you up and about?" Vlad came out his room, tightening his robe,"Skulker, release the boy."

Skulker dropped the boy, who scurried to a corner. Vlad walked passed Skulker, getting eye level with Danny.

"Daniel, let's go in to the main room for tea, all right?" Vlad looked at Daniel, who was muttering. Vlad stood back up and started to walk away,"Skulker, do you have a relaxant?" He whispered, getting a nod in return.

Danny watched as the other two men walk away, his instinct told him to run away but, found himself walking after the two. Making there way down stairs, Skulker followed Vlad, while Danny scurried to a chair that had its back to a wall. In the kitchen Vlad made some hot water, grabbing some tea cups and sugar cubes.

"Want to tell me why you had Daniel up by his collar?" Vlad's back to skulker.

"He ran off, and I knew you'd kill me. I was trying to calm the whelp down. I was waiting for him to wear himself out." Skulker huffed.

"Hand me the relaxant." Vlad held his hand out. Feeling the pill in his hand, cracked it open, pouring the contents into a cup. Vlad picked up the tea pot and headed out to where he saw Daniel curled up in the chair.

Meanwhile Walker tries to steady his walking, as he enters the jail. Using the wall, his knees buckled causing his body to hit the floor hard. Sweat formulating on his brow, some ghosts gathered round, some asking if he was okay and others gawking. Bullet came out into the front area, dashing over to see what the commotion was.

"Walker!" He yelled pushing his way through,"Get a medical staff !" He yelled making every entity scatter, like marbles,"Hang on, Walker." He knelt down placing, walker's head in his lap.

Some medical staff lifted Walker out of Bullets lap and sped off to the medical wing. Walker was coming in and out of consciousness. His vision swimming, sweating and his core spasming.

"We need that sedative! He's over heating, get an ice bath ready!" A male voice bellowed as they rushed Walker to the infirmary.

He felt a prick to his chest, colors swam and voices muffled as sweet oblivion enveloped him as he lost consciousness.


	8. Telling papa Plasmius and feeling pain

Walker heard muffled voices and feeling cold. His vision blurry, colors mixing. He felt a hand run through his hair, leaning into the touch sighed with relief.

*God Walker, I wish you'd look at me. Notice me.* "Don't worry, your fine." Bullet soothed Walker, placing a wash cloth on his forehead.

"B-Bullet?" Walker tried to stop his vision from swirling.

"Hush, just rest." Bullet kissed Walkers fore head, and watched as his crush fell back asleep.(I'm sorry that Bullets very ooc)

Back in the human world, Vlad gave a cup of tea filled with a tiny amount of the relaxant. Just enough to relax and not knock him out completely.

"V-Vlad, why am I here? Why rescue me?" Danny asked in a broken and defeated attitude, while huddled in a chair.

"My boy, why wouldn't I rescue you? After I saw what you parents did," he spat at parents with such venom in his voice,"Daniel, we may fight but, that doesn't mean I want to see you hurt." Vlad sipped his tea, looking to the boy, who sipped his cup.

"V-Vlad... Do you...Ummm..." Daniel fidgets a little.

"Whelp, spit it out." Skulker leaned against the wall, amused that the boy was embarrassed.

"Skulker! Be nice." Vlad scolded the mech.

"How did you and Skulker get together?" Danny wanted to get a better understanding of why he felt drawn to Walker.

"Well Daniel..." Vlad blushed a little, not really wanting to have the core and heat talk( think birds and the bees) with him.

"Yes, Vlad do tell the little whelp how we got together." Leered Skulker, looking Vlad up and down.

"My heat core was acting up, and Skulker came over to get a new weapon. In my delirious state, he saw me. I yelled for him to get out, he stood there looking at me..." Vlad tried to tell but blushed a heavy red.

"I didn't listen. The air smelled of tea and cologne, it smelled addictive," Skulker licked his lips at the memory,"he got up out of bed, I felt a slap, then his body leaned into mine; he didn't have enough strength to get back to bed. His breathing came in paintings. I brought a hand up to see if he had a fever, his face flushed. He shivered and moaned. I think what drew me to Vlad, was his need for power and he secretly likes to not be in control. So whelp, it's your better half. Your core will call out to a ghost for what you lack. Vlad's need for control all the time, he needs someone to take it!" Skulker got up sitting down next to Vlad and pulled him into his lap,"Heat is when we have a need to let go or get out partners to let go," Skulker traced a finger up and down Vlads neck,"It's a great release for both." Skulker never took his eyes off the boy.

"V-Vlad... I feel kinda.. Funny.." Danny curled on the couch, his body feeling like led.

"Daniel?" Vlad elbowed skulker gently, as he rushed over.

"Skulker!" Vlad yelled as he saw a glazed look.

"Don't worry, he's fine. I just added a bit more than sugar when you two were talking." Skulker got off the couch,"you both need sleep, you might want to sit down," He walked over to Vlad, whose legs began to buckle," Both of you need sleep." Skulker picked up Vlad bridal style, sitting on the couch.

"Y-you... Arre..in such... Trouble..." Vlad tried to threaten but fell limp in Skulkers hold.

"I swear, looking after two whelps." Skulker leaned his head back following Danny and Vlad's example.


	9. mending heart and body

Daniel asleep on one of the love seats, Vlad in Skulkers lap and Skulker asleep with his head leaned back on the couch. The door being banged on, causing Vlad to jump. Mumbling he made his way to see who was causing a scene.

"What?" He grumbled, to find Jack, Jasmine and Maddie at his door.

"V-man, hey. Thought we come by and stay for the week, some bonding time." Jack said with a goofy grin plastered in his face.

"I can't, I'm busy." Vlad tried not to growl, and obliterate Jack.

"Please, V-man. We are trying to recapture the ghost boy, the Wisconsin ghost and him are rumored to be in the area."

"N..." Vlad began to reply but, saw Jasmines eyes widen, Jack and Maddie pulled out ecto guns. Looking behind him he saw Daniel, pale, pupils dilated to size of dinner plates and shaking.

"Oh my god! Danny!" Jazz ran giving him a hug and looking him over,"Danny where have you been? I've been worried sick.."Jazz started crying, still hugging her brother.

"Jasmine Elizabeth Fenton!(dont know her middle name)Get away from t-that ghost scum!" Maddie yelled retching the girl away from her brother.

"Vlad you got the ghost kid? Great now he can tell us where Danny is." Jack took a step forwards.

"What? Vlad.. I-I thought you wanted..." Danny took a step back away from the over crowded area and ran for the back door.

"Daniel! Wait!" Vlad chased after the boy.

Vlad saw Danny jump off his balcony and transformed flying off.

"Gahhhh!Pecan pie!" Vlad yelled in frusteration.

"Where'd he go?" Jack yelled, looking around.

"You idiot! Do you realize what you've done! That"ghost scum" as you called him is your son, you bloody twit!" Vlad seethed, wanting to crush Jack.

"Mom, Dad what's going on?" Jazz found them outside, having a bad feeling.

"Well, Jasmine let me enlighten you. Your parents,"He spat at the word parents,"They saw Daniel in his ghost form, tortured him, starved him, experimented on him...They even damaged his vocal cords!"

He slammed a fist into the nearest wall.

"What! How could you! He's your son, my brother!" Jazz stormed off muttering under breath, as she ran to a guest room.

"No! That thing isn't our son! Our son isn't a monster!" Jack glared at Vlad"I think we will be staying at a hotel instead." Jack stormed after Jasmine,"Gahhh!"

"You!" Both Jack and Skulker pointed at each other.

Jack got a ghost gun out, ready to fire. Skulker jumped back, aiming his wrist gun. Maddie had the anti creep stick.

"Enough! You two!" Vlad pointed at Jack and Maddie,"Get out of my home! Now! You will not harm anyone in my home!" Vlad stood between his lover and ex college friends.

"Fine! If I see that ghost,"Jack spat,"Or the Wisconsin ghost or Daniel I'll tear them all molecule by molecule!" Jack shouted, a vain popping out the aide of his neck. He grabbed Maddie by her wrist and both walked out.

"Now I have to go get Daniel." Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose.

He transformed and went to look for the distraught boy.

Daniel flew to an open meadow. Some tall and heavily filled out oak and willow trees made great cover. Landing near a log, fell to his knees. Images of his parents, grabbing him, experimenting and Vlad standing by letting it happen. His core hurting from the one he needs and from the betrayal from Vlad, the rejection from walker and the emotional turmoil from his parents. Standing up, drawing a breath and letting out a ghostly wail filled with his frustration and anguish.

Not far away, Vlad skulker out looking for the boy.

"Why did the ghost child run and why we're his,"parents" here?" Skulker looked at the ground.

"They heard a rumor that the ghost boy hung around with the Wisconsin ghost. Daniel thought I brought them here and give him to them." Vlad explained.

Back in the ghost zone, Walker arched off the bed, hand clutching his chest. Pain, betrayal and broken was all he felt.

"Gaaahhh!" Walker yelled.

"Walker! Nurse!" Bullet yelled, not knowing how to help.

A/n sorry for the wait, We will get to walker and Danny soon it maybe in the next chapter or so.


	10. Core Bonding

Danny fell to his knees, to tired and hurt to care.

*Got to get to the ghost zone, need to get to Frostbite.* Danny crawled to a near by tree, using it as leverage got up. Knees buckling, he shot up towards the sky.

"Vlad, what's that?" Skulker pointed to a speck in the distance.

"Fudge bars!" Vlad yelled flying towards the speck.

"Wait! Vlad!" Skulker yelled chasing him.

In the ghost zone, walker lay on the bed.

"God damn it! What the hell is going on with me!" Walker yelled, making Dr. Johnson jump.

"Well, Mr. Walker your core has found its other half. Your feeling what your mate feels. The more pain he feels, like physical, mental or emotional pain. Taking the pain away, will help your mate. The core connection works both ways, if your in pain he/she will feel it." Dr. Johnson told him.

"What? That's not possible! I'm 200 years old!( making this up) ghosts stop feeling their core bond after 150!" Walker yelled.

"Well, Mr. Walker your core has began to bond! Don't take the core bond lightly. Your mate, if the bonding hasn't finished, will ceases to exist. Leaving you to feel a void, you can take another mate but, you wont feel complete." The Dr. replied.

"Is there a way to repress it?" Walker swung his legs over.

"Why in all ghost zone would you want to! That can be damaging to your mate!" Dr. Johnson yelled making Walker jump.

"I can't complete it, it would be fair. He and I aren't compatible..." Walker began but was cut off.

"There is a way, but your scared! Scared how this effects you and only you. If your mate wasn't compatible with you the bonding wouldn't have started! Damn it! Don't you get how precious a core bond is? Once your bonded dies, you feel empty!" Dr. Johnson pinched the bridge of his nose,"Here!" He threw a bonding represent at Walker," I advise you to think about what your going to do. If you really want to go through with this, only use the collar in small amounts a day at the latest. Anymore your mate will start to feel as if the bond is broken. If that happens, don't leave it on for long!" He told Walker, as he left the room going to his other patients.

"Walker, what's the plan?" Bullet said from the doorway.

Back in the human world Danny flew back towards the mansion. He by passed Skulker and Vlad.

"Ghost child! Get back here!" Skulker yelled going after the boy.

"No! Leave me alone!" Danny yelled trying to get them off his trail,"I thought I could trust you!" Danny flew low to the ground, weaving in and out of trees.

"Whelp! What would be the point in saving your scrawny ass, only to be handed back over!?" Skulker yelled.

Back in the ghost zone, Walker tossed the collars between hands. Bullet followed the collar, waiting for him to make a decision.

"I've made up my mind." Walker looking up, fire in his eyes...


	11. Healing chamber (again)

Danny flew up, above the trees trying to ditch Vlad and skulker.

"Gahhhh!" Danny yelled clutching above his core, his veins flooded with ice water. He dropped, hitting every branch on the way down. Skulker stopped, watching and hearing every crash.

"Daniel!" Vlad sped down, seeing limbs at angles they shouldn't be, bruises littering his body,"No! Not again!" Vlad slammed a hand into a nearby tree trunk causing it up crack. He heard a whimper, looking at the boy he saw him trying to crawl,"D-Daniel, stop." Vlad took his cape off trying to wrap him with hurting him further.

"N-no, g-gotta g-g-get to ghost zone." Danny weakly replied.

"Whelp! What the hell was that!" Skulker yelled.

"C-c-can't feel, barely there!" Danny yelled clutching where his core was, eyes drooping and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"What is he talking about?" Skulker asked.

"His mate, something must have happened. Sleep, Daniel."Vlad picked the boy up and began to walk back.

Back in the ghost zone, Walker slipped the collar on.

"Wow, I feel much better." Walker jumped up, stretching.

"Let's get back to the..." Bullet began but, stopped.

"I think I'm going to go see, little law breaker." Walker floated past Bullet.

"Mr. Walker! Wait." Dr. Johnson yelled easing towards him,"I see you've made your choice. Just remember no more than a day at the latest. Just a warning, since you've put the core suppressant, your mate will feel the effects. He will start off with, not feeling you. At all. Thats the worst thing to feel. Next, feel sluggish he won't want to do anything, even eat. I have a pamphlet, read it..." He gave the pamphlet and ran off, the intercom telling he was wanted on the second floor code blue.

*Might as well get this over with.* He floated away from the hospital, looking for a ghost portal.

Back in the human world, Vlad help a whimpering Danny.

"I am going to kill, who ever made him this upset!" Vlad growled out.

"Vlad, we don't know who his mate is or who, if they did, killed his mate?" Skulker tried to reason with him.

"What do you mean if!" Vlad replied, placing Danny in a healing chamber.

"Some ghosts can't handle having a mate, so they get a core suppressant. It blocks the bond between two ghosts, some can live a good afterlife, others its so hard they cease to exist. It all depends on the ghosts will." Skulker explain, wrapping his arms around, Vlads waist. He watched as the chamber filled with a healing liquid.

"Why would any one want to do that!" Vlad growled out.

"Some ghosts are selfish pricks, others scared and some cruel." Skulker explained, holding Vlad as they both watched the vital signs,"Let's get you to bed, I mean it, sleep. I'm still hooked up to the machine still. Go. Shoo. Do I need to swat your back side?" Skulker leered at Vlad, who blushed a deep red.

Back with Walker, who was still trying to find a portal.

"For the last time, I will or be your friend! Go. Away!" Skulker growled out, at klemper.

"Please, be my friend?" Klemper hugged Walker.

"Gahhhh!" Walker tried pushing away from him,"Hugging is against the RULES!" Walker shouted, making Klemper loosened his grip; giving walker enough time to fly away.

Finding the phantoms portal, flew through it and heard voices.

"Tucker! Come on, we need to find Danny. He wouldn't just randomly leave." A young girl, with a black bob hair cut, a black shirt and plaid skirt, yelled.

"Sam, something doesn't seem right. They called my house, I'm betting they called yours as well. Well, let's go to Danny!" Tucker yelled, "My bet is he's at Vlad's. The fruit loop, probably kidnapped him to be his son. Ewww." Tucker shuddered.

Both got in the Fenton spector, flew into the ghost zone. Walker hitched a ride, invisible and in the back away from the two teens.

*This is against the rules. I should lock both their asses in jail, if I do that then I wouldn't find the little trouble maker.* Walker grumbled, listening to the two teens chatter.

In the Vlad's lab, the Fenton Spector came out of the portal. Sam and Tucker filed out, while Walker floated.

"My god, Danny!" Sam yelled running over the chamber. She saw Danny floating, she saw his body littered with bruises, scars and how skinny he was,"Danny, what has he done?" Sam put a hand on the chamber, trying to conceal tears.

"Whoa, what happened?" Tucker asked looking at his best friend,"Is that a scar along his neck?" He pointed out.

*My god. Is all that damage done by the collar I put on?* Walker feared, guilt welling in his core.

"I'm so killing Vlad when I see him!" Sam seethed as she marched up the stairs.

"What are you to whelps doing here?" Skulker demanded as he pushed his way towards Danny.

"We're looking for Danny! What the hell did Vlad do to him!" Sam screeched.

"Child! Will you shut it! Ask his parents! They mostly caused this!" He pointed to the many scars littering Danny's body.

"His parents wouldn't..."Tucker began but, was cut off by a new voice.

"Mr. Foley, I assure you I would never do what his parents did to him. Skulker, if you please?" Vlad walked down the stairs, hands clasped behind him.

Skulker played the tape.

On screen.

Danny made it to the ghost portal, forgetting he was in ghost mode, heard a two gasps. He stopped in midair and turned to his left to see his parents.

"I-I can e-explain." Danny tried to keep his composure, which was dwindling rapidly.

"Look made we have the ghost boy, Mads. Quick get the ghost restraints and something to paralyze the boy!" Jack, Danny's dad, yelled having the ghost gun trained on him.

"Make sure he doesn't escape,sweetums." Maddy, his mom, cooed.

"W-wait! I-I'm your son." Danny tried to reason, gently landing on the ground,"See?" He transformed back into Danny.

"No! My son is fully human! Not some ghost scum!" Jack yelled stomped towards the boy and swinging the end of his ecto gun towards Danny's head causing the boy to crash into the nearest wall,"Maddie, you have the paralysis balls?" jack glared at the whimpering and bleeding creature.*This thing! Isn't my son!*He glared wanting to rip the creature molecule by molecule.

"Here we go, sweetie." Maddie pressed a button on the ball and then tossing it, so it rolled.

Danny gasped in pain, hands covering ears, blue veins could be seen, they spread out like cracks on a windshield and his limbs locking place.

"S-stop...Please..." Danny tried to reason with them but, no such luck happened they stood by watching. They walked up to the boy, once the high pitch whining stopped.

"Now, we'll see what makes you tick!" jack grabbed the ghosts arm yanking him letting him hang in his grip.

He tossed him onto the table, letting him land with an echoing thud. Jack roughly picked up the boy and slamming him onto the table, his lambs hanging limply on the table. Grabbing the cuffs and strapping the ghost down.

"Let the fun begin," Maddie stood next to jack and kissed his check," this is going to be fun!" she squealed, grabbing a scalpel letting it drag, seeing blood flow to the surface and down his stomach. The drip, drip, drip of the drops of blood hit the ground and pooled. It began to stick to his haze mat suit.

End tape.

"That Ms. Manson and Mr. Foley, is what happen. His own parents!" Vlad spat, as he walked over to check the vital signs and oxygen levels,"Also, not feeling his mate."

"What? What the hell do you mean mate!" Sam yelled.

*Oh, god! I caused this?* Walker floated closer,* If only I had gone to him sooner!* Walker feel anger, guilt and protectiveness for the boy.

"All ghosts have a mate, we core bond with our other half. If our other half doesn't want to bond, one would get a collar to suppress the bond. In Daniels case, his mate got the collar. After a month of trying to get him to eat, sleep and feel like himself; his parents," Vlad spat,"They came here for some bonding, young Jasmine saw Daniel and Daniel ran off thinking I was going to give him back. After we caught up with him, he clutched his core, fell 50 feet. He hitting every branch, his limbs at different angles and yet he tried to crawl. Crawl! To get to the ghost zone!" Vlad yelled, scaring the two teens.

Walker placed a hand on the chamber. Looking at how lifeless, the boy looked floating.

"Now, both of you leave!" Vlad told the two,"Don't argue or I will have you two arrested!" He seethed.

The two teens ran to the Spector, going back through the portal.

"Show yourself, Walker" Vlad said, waiting for the ghost.

Authors note: here's chapter 11, how y'all like it. If there are ant y mistakes, im sorry I try to get them on the computer. I hope you liked the chapter. it was 5 pages longs. Enjoy.


	12. Papa Vlad and guilt arises

Authors note: I will be gone form the June 30 to july 14. I will work on the stories and will post a long chapter of all three stories.

"Come out Walker." Vlad calmly stated, looking at the broken boy, placing a hand on the glass.

"Why's the trouble maker in there?" Walker walked with his hands clasped behind back.

"You want to know why?" Vlad turned around, his hand making a slight screeching sound,"Well, Warden let me explain. He went to his mate, Daniel tried to tell him how he felt. His mate shrugged him off, he went home in his ghost form. His parents, if you can call them that, experimented on the boy. Cut his vocal cords, luckily he's part ghost and has healing factors. The tortured him for months! When I found him, he was pined and fillet opened. Pins pinning skin away from an open cut, a rib missing, blood , ectoplasm and human blood mixed of the floor. His eyes held no light nor color. He was hanging on by a thread! After I got him back to a good weight, his parents came, he thought I was giving him back to them,"Vlad laughed at the thought that his little badger would be, given to those people," To top it off, his mate put a core suppressant on. He fell fifty feet. Fifty feet! He was clutching his core, body broken, limbs at odd angle and yet he wanted to crawl to the ghost zone." Vlad stated calmly, glaring at the warden.

"My god. That..." Walker tried to form words, nothing came out. Looking at the boy, floating, saw how badly the boy really was.

"Care to explain why you a core suppressant, Walker?" Vlad stared, trying to calm his anger.

"Your... You And the whelp... What?" Skulker sputtered out.

"Yes! The law breaker and I, well that's to say I think we're mates. I did feel pain and wound up in a hospital." Walker stared a the boy.

" How..." Vlad stopped and looked at the machine monitoring the boy. He looked at the tube, seeing the boy thrash trying to get out. Pressing a button, water drained and Danny fell to the floor. As the door opened, Vlad knelt in the door way.

"Daniel, can you hear me?" Vlad asked taking the blanket.

"C-can't...f-feel.." Danny whispered, shivering,"Why?" Danny tried to burry his head into Vlads chest.

"I don't know, little badger, I don't know." Vlad glared at Walker, while holding the trembling boy.

"Am I so unlovable, that I'm cast aside? Evan Sam and tuck are dating!" Danny clutched to Vlad, as he cried into the chest.

"Shhh, Daniel. That's not true, I love you and jazz loves you' Skulker cares for you, in his way. I've always loved you. Your very precious, if your parents and friends don't, you have people who care about you. Why don't you sleep and then we'll get you something to eat?" Vlad gathered the shivering and mumbling boy up and walked out the lab.

"Good job, Walker." Skulker growled out, walking after his lover.

*Great! I fucked up and bad.* Walker ran a hand over his face*Stupid collar!* He yanked the collar off, throwing it against the wall.

Vlad placed Danny on the bed, Skulker went to grab a pair of pj bottoms. Danny whimpered as both Vlad and Skulker changed him out of the wet clothing.

"Lemon bars! How could anyone do this!?"Vlad yelled pointing at the boy in the bed.

"Vlad, calm down. Your scaring the whelp. Some people are scared, some heartless and want to hurt others..." Skulker began to explain as he wrapped his arms around.

"W-walker... Why...hurts... C-cold..." Danny whimpered curling into a ball.

"That ghost is never coming near him. I don't care if he is his mate, he's caused so much damage. If he'd just accept that Daniel likes him, none of this would use happened!" Vlad turned around hiding his face in Skulkers chest.

"Shhh, it's okay. We will both be there to help him. Let's go to bed, he's right next door, plus I have this,"Skulker pulled out a baby monitor," So if anything happens we will know." He steered Vlad out.

Dannys dream

"N-no... Go away.." Danny backed away from the advancing Walker.

"Don't you love me anymore, boy?" Walker grabbed the boys wrists, eliciting a whimper.

"Let me go." Danny tried to lash out.

"Who would ever love a freak like you? I have a better idea." Walker leered at the boy,"Ma'am, sir, he's all yours." Walker picked the boy up and slammed him on the table.

"Goody, look sweet cheeks! The ghost Boys back." Jack clapped.

"W-walker! You can't!" Danny arched trying to get away.

"Now, boy, listen. All your good for is experimentation! Good bye and good riddance!" Walker walked away leaving the boy.

"Oh, god." Danny pulled at the restraints.

"That won't do you any good, ghost scum." Maddie slammed he hand near his head.

Out of dream

Walker stood in the door way, watching/ listening to the boy whimper and whine. His core ached to comfort the boy, but his pride wouldn't allow it.

Dream

With in the shadows of his prison red eyes looked on with concern. They wondered what the boy on the table had to endure, to have such nightmares such as this one


	13. Nightmares and long talks

"Why do you have such nightmares, child?" The being said gliding towards the boy.

"Wha..Wh-who are you?" Danny struggled to get away,"Pl-please, don't hurt me." He whimpered, as the being got closer.

"No need to fear me, child. They call me Nocturne, I control people's dreams. Why are yours filled with such horrid and dreadful images?" He sat down on the edge once he let Danny go.

"Why not? I'm freak among freaks. My parents and mate hate me. My mate either won't or can't accept he's my mate, parents found out I'm part ghost. They demanded I tell where there son is, and experimented on me till some one saved me. It's been he'll after my parents came to visit my savior, my mate apparently found this collar to suppress his core mate. I fell fifty feet, and I'm here." Danny pulled his knees forward and cried.

"Oh, you poor child. I see, no one, not even you, should have a mate that has a core suppressant. Come here," He opened his arms, beckoning him to come closer,"Sleep and I shall watch over you, giving you pleasant dreams." He held Danny close.

"Wh-why help me?" Danny said in a quiet voice, afraid if he upset this being, he'd be alone again.

"Young Phantom, I too know how it feels to be rejected by the one your meant to be with," He looked down at the shocked halfa,"Yes, I know who you are. Fear not, you've suffered enough and shouldn't suffer anymore. I wish I could take the pain away but, you have people waiting for you to wake up." He gently poked the tip of his nose and chuckled as he saw Phantom scrunch his nose,"Sleep, for now. We will meet out side this plane. Trust me and have pleasant dreams." He kissed forehead and watched as his magic took over. He looked around and saw who his mate was and what phantom was wishing for. Love and acceptance.

*Time to have a talk with this Walker, fellow.* Nocturne placed the boy in to he open arms of dream Walker, who cuddled and snuggled Phantom under a peach tree.

End of dream

"Ow, Man I forgot how it hurts shifting from one plane to another." Nocturne cracked his back.

"Hey! You! Yes you, one with the horns and night sky pattern! Get away from him!" Walker stalked forwards to Nocturne,"If you've hurt him, I'll.." Walker began but, was cut off.

"You'll what! Tell me Warden, what will you do to me?" Nocturne demanded as he stood by Phantom,"Hurt me like you hurt him!" He pointed to the boy who whimpered,"Shh, it's okay Phantom. Just sleep easy, everything will be okay." He ran his hands through the boys hair.

"Get away from him! He's mine!" Walker shoved Nocturne against the wall.

"What in all of the ghost zone is going on!" Vlad appeared in the door way.

"You must be Vlad, I'm Nocturne. I give good or bad dreams. Right now I'm giving young Phantom here good dreams." He shoved Walker away and walked towards Vlad.

"What was going through your heads when you decided two begin to fight in front he boy?"Vlad crossed his arms over his chest.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to scare the boy. I only wish for his suffering to end." He glared at Walker, who was caressing the boys face.

"Walker! Get away from my little badger!" Vlad growled out.

"Why? He's my mate!" He stood in front of the boys bed.

"Now you knowledge Daniel is your mate! After all the hell and turmoil you put him through! Really? How stupid do you think I am, Walker?" Vlad fumed.

"S-stop!" Danny croaked out,"P-please stop fighting. N-not worth... Ahhhh" Danny clutched his chest and curled into a ball.

"Daniel!""Phantom!""Danny!" All three yelled and rushed to his side.

"Phantom, why do you think of yourself so lowly?" He sat in front of the boy.

"It's true. My mate doesn't want me, parents want to rip me molecule by molecule, Vlad and Skulker I don't know why they took me in. Im just not worth the pain or hassle, I really wish Vlad hadn't found me. I'm more trouble than I'm worth." Danny said looking down at the blanket across his lap, as tears fell down.

"Little badger, I know we fought but, I wanted for you to see the potential you have. You are far stronger than you think, my boy." Vlad ruffled his hair.

"It doesn't matter... Excuse me I need to use the bathroom." Danny tried to get out of he bed but, once his feet touched the ground Walker rushed forward to catch him.

"Be careful, you just woke up." Walker looked down at the blushing boy.*God he's adorable when he blushes.*

"S-sorry." Danny scurried to the bathroom.*This sucks! I really want walker! Who would want a freak like me!* Danny sunk to his knees and cried.

"Gahhh!" Walker clutched his heart, falling to his knees.

"Walker? What's wrong?" Nocturne wanting to help, just not knowing how.

"M-my core.."Walker gasped out, as Nocturne rushed to his side.

"Daniel!" Vlad shouted, rushing to the bathroom.

Danny sat on the ground crying.

*I can't do this anymore. I can't keep feeling like his.* Danny thought, peeking over the sink counter into the mirror, his skin very pale, hair limp and lifeless and his face looked a little sunken in.*I can see why no one wants me.* Danny got up and punches the glass, making it shatter and his knuckles showing little blood spots.

"Daniel! Why would you do that?" Vlad said from the door way, picked the boy up and setting him on the counter."Why would you do such a thing?" Vlad got a first aid kit from underneath the sink,"Talk to me Daniel." He wrapped Daniels knuckles in gaze.

"I'm tired of trying to get my mate to see I'm his. It's not worth it any more, he'll never want me. I just want to go away from everyone." Danny wrapped his arms around his stomach, looking much younger than he already is.

"Daniel, he will see what he's missing out on." Vlad smiled, drawing the younger halfa into a hug.

"I just wish this didn't hurt so much." Danny wrapped his arms round Vlad.

"Don't worry,Daniel, that Nocturne fellow, Skulker and I will keep you safe."*Any one who hurts you anymore will pay!*"Now let's get you back into bed and get something to eat okay?" Vlad picked him up and carried him away from the glass.

"Walker!" Danny struggled to get to him.

"Daniel, settle down. I will help Nocturne, help Walker." Vlad set the boy on the bed,"Stay!" Helping Nocturne, help Walker to the bed, Danny scooted over a bit.

"Is he okay?" Danny looked at Walker, who was in pain.

"T-the real.. Question is...are you?" Walker reached a hand to caress Danny's cheek.

"I-I don't know." Danny said quietly, looking away.

"I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have messed with your feelings..I didn't really think you had feelings for me.." He dropped his hand back to the bed.

"Why?! Why would you think I would do something like that!"Danny jumped off the bed and started pacing,"I don't...I know how it feels to have someone toy with my emotions! It hurts! It took me months to get over Sam and Tuck dating! It felt like a piece of me had died!" Danny yelled, wheezing.

"Phantom""Daniel!" Vlad and Nocturne yelled.

"Sit over here." Nocturne suggested guiding the boy to a chair, next to the bed.

"Daniel, take this. Slow sips." Vlad handed him a glass of water.

"May...maybe I should have never written that letter... Then we wouldn't be in this mess..." Danny mumbled, just not quietly enough.

"Vlad... What's Walker doing in the whelps bed? And Nocturne? That you?" Skulker asked, looking for Vlad.

"Yes, Skulkie, it's me." Nocturne replied, seeing the mech blush,"I came because Phantom, was having nightmares, that no one, especially someone like young Phantom, should have." Nocturne ruffled the boys hair, earning a playful swat against his hand.

"Skulkie? Really?" Danny laughed at the nickname.

"Listen whelp! No one but, Nocturne will ever call me that." Skulker glared at the boy.

"Really? I can't call you that, Skulkie?" Vlad walked towards his mech, wrapped his arms round his neck.

"M-maybe... good job Nocturne! Now I'll never live this down," Skulker pouted but, got a kiss out of it,"Your going to pay for that little display." He growled into Vlad's ear, seeing him blush.

"Phantom, you don't mean that you shouldn't have written that letter do you?" Nocturne turned his gaze towards the boy.

"Yes, I do." Danny curled up in the chair.

"I'll be right back, Skulker can you help me?" Vlad asked, know that Daniel need the privacy.

"Phantom, you know if you never found your mate... You'd fade out of existence." Nocturne getting glimpse of how serious the boy was.

"Yes.. Whats the point in living where your mate, who you try to get them to feel the same way as you, reject you and toy with how you feel. Add in parents that want to destroy me! So yes fading away would be a better sentence than feeling cold, alone. Like an out cast!" Danny never looked up to see the horror in the four faces in the room.

"Phantom, a relationship takes time. If your mate doesn't want a mate, try being with me?"*Lets see if Walker finally wakes up and claim the boy!* Nocturne looked at the shocked faces in the room.

"What?" Danny looked up, wide eye," I-I..." Danny wanted to explain he couldn't.

"What!? Hell no, Nocturne! The boy is my mate! I felt the pain I caused him!" Walker glared grabbing the boy,hauling him into his lap and possessively wrapping his arms round the boy.

"Finally come to your senses Walker?" Vlad and skulker were in the door way, heard most of the conversation.

"Nocturne, you planned that didn't you?" Skulker came up to him and slaps him on the arm.

"I don't know what you mean, Skulkie." He smirked " I apologize, Phantom. I knew walker has feelings for you but, was to much of a coward to act on them. Also if he saw some one trying to get his mate, he'd fight for them." Nocturne looked at the hurt expression.

"What!" Danny struggled to get out of Walkers hold,"Why didn't you tell me of your plan! I would have gone along with it! I..." Danny stopped struggling.

"Daniel?" Vlad put the try of food on a near by table,"Nocturne! I appreciate you trying to get Walker to admit his feelings but, to use Daniel and say you could be his mate; when he's already emotionally and mentally drained that was low!" Vlad glared at the dream ghost.

"Phantom... I didnt.. I mean..." He slumped into the near by chair.*God, and phantom just said he didn't like being toyed with.*

"Daniel, I have food for you." Vlad tried to offer but, got a head shake no.

"Danny, you need to eat..."Walker tried to coax him into eating but, was interrupted.

"Why do you care? You only admitted you are my mate because Nocturne only asked if he could be mine since you didn't want one. If you really don't want to be my mate, just tell me." Danny twisted the sheet in his hands.

"Danny, look at me,"Walker tilted the boys chin up to face him,"I'm not good at relationships. I've had a few flings and one night stands, all meant nothing. When I saw you after your letter, I was going to let you down easy. After I saw your very tight ass, in the jumpsuit, wiggling in the air looking for the letter. I felt a spark and that's never happened to me before, I didn't know what it meant. I should have never toyed with you that day, once I saw how you blushed when I grabbed both wrists, I knew I'd wanted tease you and see how red I could make you. Plus, your 16 and I'm.. Well I'm from the west, by that I mean I was sherif from the 1800's. I'm very old, I thought if I let you go, you'd found a new mate. After the pain I felt I caused you, I got the collar to just end your suffering but, I only made it worse. I didn't see the damage I was causing." He looked saw tears sliding down his mates face,"Even now, I cause you pain." He wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"So, let me get this straight,Walker. You were afraid that Daniels feelings weren't genuine! You were afraid someone like him, could really care for you! Not only did you cause him pain, not only putting his life in danger not once, not twice but, three times!" Vlad fumed,"If Daniel wasn't sitting in your lap I'd throttle you! Why didn't you just talk to him!"Vlad paced trying to all down the raging urge to use Walker as target practice.

" Please Daniel, eat." Walker plucked a strawberry from the plate, bringing it to Daniels lips and him taking a bite. Some of the juice dribble down his chin, catching the juice with his finger and licked it off.

"Oh no you don't!" Skulker yelled, stomping towards the two on the bed,"You don't get him that easily! Not after the shit you put him through," He yelled, noticing the blush Danny was sporting,"Your going to have to earn his trust back." Skulker crossed him arms over his chest and glared.

"Is it bad I want to feed my mate, Skulkie?" Walker knew he was pushing it but, he knew he had Danny as a shield.

"Wait.. You called me Daniel, not Danny, why?" Danny asked turning to face Walker.

"Wha...You...gahhhh!" Skulker yelled, at the smirking ghost.

"I like it better, Vlad gets to call you that, why can't I?" He rubbed Danny's cheek.

"I'm his uncle, that's why! I agree with Skulker, you have to earn Daniel's trust."

"Why don't we all take a rest, after the emotional day it's been. Also, young Phantom is trying to stay awake." Nocturne chuckled at Danny's attempt to stay awake.

"Excellent idea, Nocturne. All of you shoo, while my mate and I sleep." Walker leaned back, dragging Danny on top of him. Smirking at the other three, as Danny snuggled into Walkers embrace.

"Oh hell no! No way!" Vlad quickly ran over to the pair and plucked Danny away from Walker,"You stay there!"

"Huh...Wha..." Danny looked up for a second.

"Shhh Phantom, everything is alright. We are getting you your own bed. Don't worry, your dreams will be sweet ones." Nocturne kisses the boys forehead.

"B-bu..." Danny tried to stay awake but, Nocturne won. All four faces saw Danny fall asleep.

"As for you, Walker, your staying here. In this room." Vlad walked out with Danny to a guest room.

"Walker, you need to get his trust. It's been damaged by the ones he's trusted. I will show you, through his eyes, his dream, one of the more rent ones." Nocturne touched Wallers forehead, showing him Danny's dream.

Dream

Dannys dream

"N-no... Go away.." I tried to backed away from Walker, who was advancing.

"Don't you love me anymore, boy?" Walker grabbed both my wrists, eliciting a whimper

"Let me go." I tried to lash out.

"Who would ever love a freak like you? I have a better idea." Walker leered at me,"Ma'am, sir, he's all yours." Walker picked me up and slammed me on the table.

"Goody, look sweet cheeks! The ghost Boys back." Jack clapped.

"W-walker! You can't!" I arched trying to get away, from the pain. The double crossing and rejection.

"Now, boy, listen. All your good for is experimentation! Good bye and good riddance!" Walker walked away leaving the boy.

"Oh, god." I pulled at the restraints, trying see if one was loose.

"That won't do you any good, ghost scum." Maddie slammed her hands near my head.

End dream

"Gahhh!" Walker clutched his head, tears streamed down his face,"Did he really dream that!" Walker tried to get his bearings.

"That's how he feels. The only ones keeping him from fully fading away are Vlad, Skulker and myself but, with the truth you told him earlier. He's started to have a flicker of hope. Not much but, it's there." Nocturne replied, waiting for Walker to calm down.

"My god... I-I.." Walker tried to speak.

"Rest and go slow. Right now he's like a frightened animal, of they feel threatened they will strike back. Let him set the pace." Nocturne touched Walkers forehead again, putting him to sleep.*Now I have to check on Phantom.*


	14. Secrets and trying to reconnect

Letter 14

Vlad and Skulker floated towards their room, they by past a guest room. Skulker opened the door so Vlad could walk past. Skulker hurried over to the bed, grabbing the comforter and pulling it back. Vlad set the boy down, noticing worry lines and hearing whimpers. Placing the blanket back over him, they both walked out.

"I can't believe Walker tried to get close to Daniel! After all the crap he put the boy through? Not on my watch!" Vlad seethed with anger, remembering how Walker tried to cuddle and be nice.

"I know, and thats why we will act as a buffer between the two. I don't think Danny is ready for it, even if he thinks he is. He to trusting," Skulker sat on the bed and watch his partner pace back and forth,"Vlad, quit worrying. We're right next door if that warden tries anything, we'll know about it. Come here," Skulker growled out as he dragged his partner to their bed, to have his dirt way with him," Now, lets get some of that excess energy off." He leered, licking Vlads jaw and hearing a moan.

Nocturne floated towards where the boy was. Seeing him twist and whimper, anger rising. He went into the dream plane to see what plagued the boy. Again.

Dream

Upon entering, he the boy cowering in the middle of a circle of people. Edging closer he saw the boys parents, his friends, the jock, GIW, his sister, Skulker,Vlad and Walker, all throwing insults. He quickly went to Walkers dream and grabbed the man, so he could show him what the boy dreams of.

"This is what you've reduced the boy ! I will let you know when you can come out." Nocturne yelled, pointing to the boy and running to the boy, he heard hateful words fueled anger.

"Your not my son! Your an abomination!"

"I can't wait to dissect you molecule by molecule!"

"Why did mom and dad even have a son? Your never going to amount to anything!"

"Why are we even friends? My life was great before I met you. My grades never dropped below an A but, not Im at a C!"

"Its over Danny! Ive met someone better and he doesn't have bagged!"

"I always knew you were a loser, Fenturd! Not only was I right but I got your girl!"

"Dash, not in front of the loser"

"Good riddance, ghost scum!"

"Your pelt isn't worthy of being on my wall, Whelp!"

"What did I ever see in you, Daniel? Pathetic!"

"I will never be your mate! No one will want to be yours!"

"ENOUGH!" Nocturne yelled, causing the apparitions to disappeared. He ran towards the cowering boy," Phantom, oh poor child. Its okay. Shhhhh." He bundled the boy in his arms and whisked him to a peaceful peach orchard," Why dream of such things?"

"I-its true…..I-I'm not worth it. My parents don't even pay attention most of the time. My sister tries to analyze me, Sam and Tuck don't need me, Dash uses me as a punching bag, Skulker and Vlad don't need me messing their life up and Walker, you already know about him. It'd be easier if I did fade out of existence." Danny curled and cried into the dreams ghosts chest.

"Oh Phantom, you know thats not true. I can't say anything about your parents, what they did no one should have to go through that. Your sister would do anything for you. Sam and Tucker wouldn't leave you behind, they would stand with you through thick and thin. Vlad and Skulker wouldn't have trying to get you better. They'd left you to the fate of your parents, Vlad wouldn't have gone through the ghost zone to get you, Skulker would had found a way to convince him to leave you. Walker, well, its going to take some time but, he does see what pain he's put you through. I can guarantee he will make it up to and keep making it up to you. If anyone deserves happiness its you." He maneuvered the boy so he could see the scene he has set for the boy, "I think you have someone waiting for you." He nudged the boy, pointed towards Walker, whose was standing under a peach tree, wringing his hat and blushing.

"Walker!" Danny ran towards the man.

Walker dropped his hat, running towards the boy. He picked him up swinging him around. He nuzzled the boy, who giggled.

"Oh, is my mate ticklish?" Walker smirked.

"N-No..hehehahaa" Danny tried to deny but, couldn't hold his giggling.

"I think so." Walker grabbed both wrists into one hand and ran his other hand down his sides.

Seeing his mate wiggle and smile, made him feel happy. Never wanting to see anything but, pure h joy dawn his face,"Stay right here." Walker ran towards Nocturne,"Thank you."

"Just don't fuck this up, because if you do I will take the boy." Nocturne threatened.

Walker ran back to the boy, who was munching on a peach, He sneaked up behind the boy and grabbed the boy twirling him around, hearing a squeak.

"Miss me?" He nuzzled his mate, sitting down and pulling the boy into his lap.

"Yes." Danny replied shyly,"What did you say to Nocturne?" Danny asked.

"Just to say thank you and he threatened to take you away if i screwed this second chance up." He tightened his hold on the boy. He felt the boy turn so his head laid on Walkers chest and the boy nuzzled him. He felt the boy go limp, looking down say the boy asleep with a smile,"Don't worry Nocturne, I won't screw this up. Go to Vortex, beat some sense into him." Walker thought out loud hearing a chuckle from the dream ghost, "Sleep well, Daniel."

End of Dream

Danny lay in his bed cuddled against a pillow with a huge smile on his face. Skulker came to check in on the boy. He stumbled a little to see how happy the boy seemed to be. Walking back out, to let the boy get much needed rest and floated to check in on Warden dick head. He saw the same thing, Walker cuddled with a pillow with a smile. Not really believing what he was seeing floated back up towards the kitchen, to get coffee. He sipped his second cup, as he saw Nocturne come down.

"What did you do?" Skulker demanded, crossing him arms.

"What do you mean, Skulkie?" Nocturne smiled innocently, as he sat next to the mech ghost.

"I mean why is Walker cuddling a pillow?" He growled out.

"Just let him in on what Phantom dreams of. Oh I also told him if he fucked up again, I'd take Phantom away from him. He'd be with Vortex and me." He winked, seeing Skulker's jaw drop.

"So Vortex finally come around?" Skulker nudged him.

"Yes, was easy. He didn't like seeing me with another ghost after I got over the rejection, nearly beat the poor ghost. He whisked me away and did many dirty things to me." He waited till Skulker was drinking coffee to tell him, only to laugh when Skulker sputtered coffee acros the counter.

"I DIDN'T NEED TO HEAR THAT PART!" Skulker yelled, going green with embarrassment.

"Skulkie! Please do be quiet! Others are sleeping." Nocturne laughed out. The two ghosts, moved on from the sex talk and moved onto safer subject, mainly Walker and Danny. They looked towards the entrance to the kitchen to see Danny come down, rubbing his eyes,

"Morning Phantom, sleep well?" Nocturne got up and floated over to the boy.

"Yea." Danny shyly replied, "Thank you." He hugged the ghost around the waist.

"No thanks needed, Phantom. As I said I know what it feels like to not be wanted. That dear Phantom, is a story for another day." He saw the boy pout, when he wasn't going to reveal the story.

"Gotta get Vlad up, be right back." Skulker floated up to get his partner, hearing an undignified yelp from above and a yell of SKULKER! Got Danny and Nocturne to laugh.

"Lets get some breakfast in you." Nocturne got up and made a quick easy to stomach team fast,"Eat up." He placed the plate in front of the boy.

"Thanks." Danny nibbled on some toast, with butter and strawberry jam.

Danny ate in silence, while Nocturne cleaned the kitchen. They both waited for the three other ghosts to wake.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to see what's taking them so long." Nocturne left floating up towards the ceiling.

Danny waved at him, he went back to nibbling his toast. Walker came up, going to the kitchen he saw Danny's ass wiggling under the table. Smiling he went over and gripped the boy, causing him to yelp and hit his head.

"Ow," Danny rubbed his head,"Who ever is fondling my ass, get your hand off it or prepare to loose it!" Danny growled out, scooting back.

"Really, phantom? You'd hit your mate?" Walker grabbed Danny round the wait, tickling his sides.

"Strawberry short cake! Walker release my nephew!" Vlad yelled out ready to fire.

"Eep!" Danny blushed going tangible and going to some where else .

"What? It's not as bad as what you and Skulkie do." Walker snorted out.

"That's it! You and me, Warden!" Skulker stalked towards the other ghost.

"Hate to break this love fest up but, where is Phantom?" Nocturne looked around the kitchen.

"He's right... Great! I had my mate but, you ruined the moment!" Walker glared.

"I was saving him! Mainly from you! You were practically molesting him!" Skulker grabbed Walker's collar.

"How about we all stop fighting amongst ourselves and find him!" Vlad shouted.

They all split up, Nocturne and Walker checked outside and Vlad and Skulker checked inside. Danny was outside practicing his ghost attacks. He mainly used his ice powers, forming bending it to his will. Caught up in practicing he didn't notice the two other ghosts. Making targets and hitting them with an ice katana or throwing stars. He also practice meditation, sitting down cross legged and closing his eyes. He just sat there, breathing in and out, trying to hear what was in his surroundings.

"I never knew he could do that." Walker saw how avail and lithe the boys body was. How his power were and extension of his body.

"he has come a long way from where he was. He barely wanted to do anything, barely ate or talked. The only time he did say anything was why no one cared. More importantly why his mate didn't care." Nocturne pointed out.

"I get it. I was being an ass." Walker growled out.

"Wh-who's there?" Danny got in to a defensive crouch.

"Only us, Phantom." Nocturne stepped out from behind the tree.

"Where did you learn to do that, Danny?" Walker asked, wanting to grab the boy and snuggle him.

"Vlad and Skulker. They wouldn't really let me get depressed. They made me exercise and practice meditation. It was kinda fun, especially when Skulker tried to put me on his wall. It was more like a game of tag, Vlad would let Skulker actually hurt me. If I did get hurt, lets say Vlad wasn't happy." Danny chuckled at remembering, Skulker was banned to the couch for being a bit rough on him.

"Finally found you whelp!" Skulker heard the last part,"Why did you run off?" He crossed his arms over his chest, Vlad ran to the boy and checked him over.

"Vlad, I'm fine. I was practicing and do a little meditation." Danny, chuckled at his uncle.

"Well, your now getting better. I don't want a relapse," Vlad huffed out," And you, your not aloud to be alone with Daniel." he pointed at the warden.

"He's MY MATE!" Walker growled.

"Who you've put through hell! Need I remind you the past couple of months. For a whilenhe wouldn't eat, go out of his room and he almost..." Vlad yelled, feeling drained at what he wanted to say.

"Vlad!" Danny rushed to his uncle," I-I'm sorry... You know I will never do that again." He hugged him, knowing what Vlad was about to reveal.

"I know, little badger, I know. Just don't do THAT again ." He squeezed the boy.

"He almost did what?" Walker demanded, not liking Vlad getting all of Danny's attention.

"I-I don't wanna talk about it." Danny pulled away from Vlad.

"Tell me!" Walker grabbed the boy and shook him.

"walker!" Nocturne, Vlad and Skulker all yelled.

"I was cutting again! Happy!?" Danny yelled pushing a stunned Walker away and took off to the skies.

"Cutting?" Walker slumped to the ground.

**Authors note**: sorry for the long updated his has taken a little longer. I don't encourage people to cut. if you feel the need to do that, talk to some one you really trust or call a hotline they'll help you. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. I have no idea how to get Danny to trust walker again. Nor how to let Vlad, Skulker and Nocturne help him. Ideas are welcomed, just pm me and if I like he idea for the chap I'll give credit.


	15. scars and encouragement

Authors note: I wasn't really trying to out cutting in this story it was a plot bunny that snuck in here. If anyone didn't like it, sorry. I just write what comes to mind, totally unintentional. On with he story.

Scars and encouragement

"Cutting? Why? How?" Walker grabbed his hair and pulled it.

"Really? Why? How?" Scoffed Vlad as he went after the boy.

"Walker, why he did it was because of you and his , he used his ice powers. He formed a sharp shard of ice, and raked it across his wrist. He was trying to get rid of the pain." Skulker replied going after Vlad.

"He was doing so well. I hope this hasn't sent him back. Walker! What were you thinking! Shaking him like that! That only adds to the stress, he felt." Nocturne shook his head.

"I... Oh god!" Walker scrambled up and to the nearest trash can, bile and some food from breakfast filed the can.

"Feel better?" Nocturne asked, dryly.

"No." Walker replied,"How can I help?" He wiped his mouth with he back of his hand.

"Be there, be supportive and don't judge. Right now he's hurting deeply. Vlad and Skulker can only do so much for him. He needs his mate to help him fully heal." Nocturne left, leaving the ghost to his thoughts.

Danny flew to where he meditates. Landing, he wrapped his arms around his stomach trying to control his powers. Ice patterns interlocked on the ground.

* I know I'm a screw up! Did he have to make me feel worse, by dragging up old memories!* Danny dropped to his knees, curling in on himself.

"Well, well, well. Look who is full of misery." A hand caressed his hair.

"Oooo, smells delicious!" Another hand rubbed his shoulders.

"Ge-get away! Penelope! Bertrand!" Danny shook their hands off and jumped up.

"Your sooo full of misery, why would we stop?" Penelope cocked her head to the side,"Your mate thinks your freak?" She purred out.

"I said leave. Me. Alone!" He threw an frozen ecto blast at her,"Just go away."

"Just go away. What are you four?" Bertrand sneered, changing into a jaguar.

Danny shot at Bertrand, making him hit a tree.

"Ooo kid your gonna get it." Bertrand stood, shaking his coat.

"Why would Walker, of all ghosts, want you? Your parents don't except you..." Penelope began to rant.

Back in the lab, Walker clutched at his heart. Feeling all the emotions Danny was feeling. Depressed. Loneliness. Longing. Unloved. Reaching out to find the boy, put all the emotions he should have to the boy. He pushed loved. Happiness. Horny, because he was an ass man. He could stare at Danny's ass in that suit all day. Regret, he should had never treated the boy the way he'd been treating him. Getting up and fly fast to where his distressed mate was. By passing Vlad and Skulker, who both yelled "where you going!" and Coward!" how far from the truth were try. Spotting his mate, and two other figures shit at he two.

"Get. Away. From. My. Mate!" Walker bellowed out, earning a shocked surprise from Danny,"Danny, come here." Walker calmly said, never taking his eyes of the two trouble makers.

"Oh, Walkie, you never call me." Penelope tried to mess with the halfa more.

"Wh-what?" Danny stopped, wide eyed at Walker.

"oh, didn't he tell you?" *Oh this is gonna be good!*"Yes, we rolled around in the sheets a few times. See Danny, he wants a woman, not some half human and half ghost freak..." She began to weave her web but, again was interrupted.

"LIES! You stupid bitch! I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole!" Walker snarled out.

"Why lie to the boy. We all know you don't want him." She goaded him.

"Penelope! What in the after life are you doing here?!" Skulker locked a net on the shade.

"Daniel? My boy are you..." Vlad began to ask but, saw the boy sink to his knees,"Daniel!" Vlad rushed to side, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Why would be want me? He doesn't me nor does anyone else." Danny mumbled starring off into space.

"Daniel?" Walker floated to where his mate was.

"Oo did I break the freak?" Penelope laughed.

"Let's go." Burtrand tried to drag her away, he saw Vlad getting pissed.

"Daniel, look at me,please?" Walker tried to get the boys attention,"Vlad, go help Skulker. Don't worry I'm not gonna do anything to hurt him." he sent a glare to the older halfa.

"Take him back to the house and to the medical wing," Vlad shot towards the two intruding ghosts.

"Daniel? I'm going to pick you up. Now, okay?" Walker picked the boy up under his knees and lower back,"We will be going to Vlads." He dashed off, leaving Skulker and Vlad to deal with Penelope and Burtrand.

"What did you do!?" Vlad yelled slamming Penelope into a tree trunk, while Skulker dealt with Burtand.

"Why not? The boy is a walking buffet of misery." She moaned out.

"You sick twisted harlot!" Vlad yelled spit flying in her face, as he sent an electrical charge through her body,"Ever come near the boy again and I. Will. End. You!" He let the woman go, hitting the floor with a thud.

"what did you hope to gain from the boy, shape shifter!" Skulker shot a blast the changeling.

"Fun," the changeling dodged the blast, laughing till he hear a scream,"Penelope!" He dove to where she laid and grabbed her flying off.

"I hope we can fix this." Vlad slumped to the ground, feeling useless.

"We will but, we can only do so much. We need to let Walker help, he is the boys mate. I know, don't give me that look. He's hurt the boy very badly and to even think of letting him near the whelp...," Skulker blasted a tree to let off some steam,"Let us go back and rest. I'll give you a messege." He pick Vlad up and flew back home.

With Danny and Walker, Danny tried to get out of his hold.

"Daniel! Stop, please!" Walker stopped, squeezed the boy and nuzzled his hair.

"Why? You don't need me. You don't need someone with bagged or whose damaged. I'm both of those things." Danny curled into Walkers chest, sobbing.

"Daniel, I do need you. I really should've ignored you nor play with how you felt. I realize I was causing you immense pain, I thought I couldn't have a mate. Now I see I do have one, one that has a nice ass," He growled out while squeezing said ass earning a squeak," don't believe that bitches lies. Do you really think I'd go for her, when I have a cute, trouble making, tight ass, suit wearing mate to do naughty wicked things to?" He nip Daniels ear, hearing a moan.

"B-but...ooooo." Danny moaned,"W-we shoooo...stop before Vlad and haaaa.. Skulker kill you." Danny mewled.

"I'll just have to fix your little problem." Walker replied palming the bulge and going to the boys room,"Trust me, once your problem goes away we'll sleep."

"Ju-just don't leave." Danny looked down, red covering his face.


	16. bonding and being chewed out

Bonding and being chewed out.

Walker/Danny lemon

Walker laid the boy on the bed, hovering over him. He leaned down nipping and sucking on the boys neck. Hearing the boy moan and seeing him arch.

*God, why did I reject and almost loose this boy?* He rubbed the bulge the boy had.

"Ahhh...M-more..." He heard Danny reply, his hands gripped the sheets.

"More here?" He messages in circular movements, seeing the boys legs widen and fall limp on the bed,"Or here?" He suckled the neck, swinging a leg so his knee rested against the harden organ.

Danny arched, mouth open slightly with plump lips. Walker grabbed Danny's hands intertwining them. Sensing the boy wouldn't last, released the hands and slid down to boys clothed cover cock. Getting closer he was licking and sucking so the clothing clung to the dampened area.

"Ghaaa...W-walker...p-please?" Danny mewled out, sweat forming on his forehead.

Walker looked up to see Danny throw his head from side to side. Going back to the treat that lay before him and suckled. Hearing a low moan and feeling warm erupt from the boy, he looked up to see his mate glow. Getting up, he went to the bathroom to get a warm cloth and went to get new clothes to hangs the boy. Coming back he saw Danny turn into his human form, going to the boy he began to clean him up.

"Stay?" Danny latched onto Walkers sleeve.

"Sure. Just hold on," Walker replied, going to the bathroom to release his problem,"Alight, move over." He waited for Danny to scoot over, getting in bed he grabbed him and hauled him to his chest. Danny snuggled in rogue warm and protective embrace.

" . !" Vlad shouted he heard what was going on behind the door,"He was supposed to take him to the medical wing and THAT WAS IT! no detours!"

"Vlad, we can kill him tomorrow. The whelp needs to feel the beginning to mend. Mind you Walker went the wrong way of doing it." Skulker tried to calm his mate down,"Let's go or do I have to do naughty wicked things?" He wiggled his eye brows.

"Try to keep it down Skulkie." Nocturne said coming round he corner.

"You don't even get to say anything!" He yelled glaring at the dream ghost.

"Will you three please keep it down. My mate and I are sleeping!" Walker whispered harshly, when the opens the door.

"You are so dead!" Vlad lunged for the ghost, who shut the door and heard pastries being called.

"W-walker?" He heard Danny mumble from the pile of sheets.

"Im here. Just had to tell some people they needed to be quiet," He settled back into the bed and pulled Danny onto his chest,"Night, Daniel." He felt the boy snuggle and lay his head under his chin.

"Night." Danny mumbled.

"I will kill that warden! He knew we could hear!" Vlad seethed.

"That's it. You have to much energy." Skulker declared grabbing Vlad and racing to their room.

"Skulker!" Vlad yelled as he was tossed onto the bed.

"Vlad your way to stressed and I'm about to remedy that." He smirked making his way to he bed.

"Skulker, how can you think of something at a time like this!" Vlad tried to get up but, his wrists caught and fixed around the head bored,"Skulker!"

"Relax. Let me help you." He replied, peeling parts of the jacket.

Lemon Vlad and Skulker!

He peeled the jacket away, moving his palms over Vlads shoulders and along his sides. Making his way towards the buttons he let his hand glide toward a nipple. Hearing an intake of breath, smirked. Pushing the shirt open, bent down and bit the bud earning a yelp and moan. Getting up he went to the toy chest and picked out the long, thick and bumpy vibrator, about 8 inches, that drove Vlad crazy, that wore him out easier and heating lube.

"Look what I found?" Skulker leered seeing the tent in his mates pants.

"S-Skulker, you know what that does to me in he morning. Don't you dare." Vlad growled out.

"who's giving the commands?" Skulker walked back to the bed and sat next to Vlad to palm the bulge,"You were saying?" Skulker looked down at Vlad who arched and opens his legs wider,"Be right back." He got back up and went to the chest and got some pink, lacy panties and a blind fold.

Coming back he got the slacks and underwear off Vlad, grabbing the blind fold tied it around Vlad's eyes. Putting on the underwear halfway, just below his hips. Putting the lube on two of his fingers and tracing the puckering ring of muscle.

"Haaa..." Vlad gasped, as the finger glided over the muscle.

Pushing one finger past the muscle, has Vlad arching. Trying to push on to the finger, to get it deeper Skulker put a hand on his hip. Hearing a whine added the second finger, trying to find that one spot. Hearing a low moan, he smirked. Hitting the spot a few times, pulled out and hearing a whimper at the lost.

"Don't worry, you'll like the next part." He grabbed the vibrator and coated it generously.

"S-Skulker..." Vlad moaned out, feeling the heating lube do its job. It tingled, making him wiggle his hips.

"Like the lube, huh?" Skulker smirked, seeing Vlad loose it,"We are going to have fun." He grabbed the vibrator and pushed it in, while setting it on low. Once the toy was in, pulled panties up pushing the toy deeper and trapping the aching cock.

"Ahhhh...nggggg..." Vlad arched, legs shaking.

Skulker chuckled, getting an idea. He got up going to the door, he peeked out and went into the hall shutting the door. He was looking for a feather duster, finding a closet saw one with turkey feathers. Grabbing it rushed back to the room. Upon entering, he saw Vlad flailing, Vlad pulling at the cuff, legs flailing, the under wear slid between his cheek pushing the toy further. He saw the tip of his cock glisten with pre-cum, and drops sliding down the shaft.

"Having fun I see." Skulker saw sweat forming in his body.

He made his way to the bed, pulling the duster out and gliding back and forth over the tip. He felt Vlad buck up and a laugh escape. Intrigued he swiped the duster over the tip again, getting the same reaction.

"Skulker. Hehaa.. S-stohop.." Vlad tried to wiggle away.

Stoping for a moment, he pulled Vlads legs apart, grabbing the bunched material between his cheeks and turned the dial on high. He released the material hearing a smack. Vlad howled, from the material pushing the toy further in. The toy assaulting his prostate and the tightness of the underwear.

"S-Skulker... Wh-what... Haaaa... Am I wearing..." Vlad flailed his head from side to side.

"Girlie, pink, Lacey panties." Skulker smirked, trailing a finger from tip to ball sack, earning mewl.

"S-Skulker... Gehaaa..." Skulker messages his balls with a finger making circular motions. Getting an idea, grabbed the heating lube he snuck a finger underneath the material covering his sack . He swiped the big dollop of lube on the sack.

Vlad felt the material glide over the skin of his sack. A dollop of heating lube over his sack. The material moving the glob and the finger messaging the skin had him bucking. Skulker bent down and licked the tip of Vlads aching cock, while finger the ball sack skin. Vlad felt the triple stimulation, one from the vib up his ass, the tingling sensation on his sack and the licking from Skulker.

"S-Skulker... Nya... C-cumming! Vlad arched, arms pulling the cuffs.

Skulker kept licking, trying to catch ever drop Vlad had to give. Seeing Vlad lay there in the after glow, went to get a towel and cleaned him up. Releasing Vlads arms and getting rid of the toys and panties, Skulker gather the sleepy/glaring Vlad in his arms.

"stop that, you can't glare after we've had fun and you know it." Skulker nuzzled Vlads hair.

"Ebil... Mean..." Vlad slurred falling asleep.

Skulker chuckled, falling asleep.

The next morning, everyone woke to a yell. Daniel jumped and landed on the ground.

"Daniel!" Walker shouted, kneeling next to the boy.

"Oww." Danny rubbed his head and looked to see Walker near him.

"Are you okay?" Walker saw the boy blush, he smirked.

"Y-yea." Danny blushed a deeper red and avoided eye contact.

"Let's get you back into bed, shall we?" He picked Danny up, hearing the boy squeak. He gently put the boy on the bed,"Ill be right back. Going get us breakfast." he walked out to be meet with Nocturne.

"We need to talk." He said calmly, turning around and headed to the guest room he was staying in.

Sorry for the late update. I will be updating when I finish the chapters instead of waiting for the end of the week. So when a chapter is done it will be uploaded that evening or the next day at the latest.


	17. long talk and wooing ideas

Authors note: Im sorry for the veeeerrrrryyyyy laaaaaaate update. Its been crazy, just trying to figure out where I want this story to go. I am trying to get this story done so i can get on with the others. I will also be updating some chapters, some just don't mesh together.

"We need to talk." Nocturne stated, leaving no room for Walker to question and followed the dream ghost.

"What do we need to talk about?" Walker crossed his arms over his chest.

"What you did with the boy! He's in a fragile state right now and doesn't need to be confused! First you don't want him as a mate and now you screwing the boy!" Nocturne hissed.

"Hold on! We didn't screw! I... Touched and groped him... To relieve his problem... He is still a virgin!" Walker yelled, blushing a deep green.

"Really? By the sounds Phantom was making, said other wise," Nocturne smirked,"You know Vlad will kill you, don't you?" He added.

"I was helping my mate!" Walker tried to argue.

"Sure, "Helping" is what there calling it now?" Nocturne snickered.

"What? I'm trying to connect with him." Walker tried to justify.

"WALKER!" Vlad yelled slamming open Nocturnes door,"You are so dead!" Vlad slammed him into a nearby wall.

"Vlad, calm down. As much as I want to beat him to a pulp. He is the whelps mate." Skulker leaned against the door frame.

"W-what's going on?" Danny peered around Skulker.

"Gahhh!" Skulker jumped, surprised that Danny was up.

"Daniel, go back to your room. Walker and I have something's to discuss." Vlad glared at Walker.

"Come on, whelp. Let's have Vlad and Walker have a talk." He escorted the boy out and back to his room, with Nocturne.

"You were supposed to bring Daniel here. Put him in his bed and then leave! Not feel and fondle the boy. Who is still in a fragile state!" Vlad seethed.

"He had a little problem. I was helping him!" Walker tried to get Vlad to ease up on the arm across his throat,"Gahhh." he choked out.

Vlad let him go and went to check on Danny. Walker sucked in a lungful air and rubbed his neck. Vlad opened the door, he saw Daniel sitting while Skulker and Nocturne tried yo get him to talk.

"Hey Vlad. So how is the cradle robber?" Skulker asked.

"Fine...for now." Vlad walked a d sat on the bed.

"I-is he ok?" Danny asked, looking tired.

"He's fine. Are you ok, little badger?" Vlad ruffled the boys hair.

"Little tired. Too much yelling." He shrugged.

"W-Well, why not get more sleep?" Vlad blushed.

"That would be best, Phantom," Nocturne sat next to boy, running his fingers through the boys hair lulling the boy to sleep,"Let's let him rest." He laid the boys head in a pillow. The three of them walked back to Nocturnes room.

"So how is...speak of the devil." Skulker looked at the glaring warden.

"What?" Walker demanded.

"Wanna tell us why we heard moans coming from the whelps room?" Skulker began walking forward.

"We didn't do the deed, if that's what your implying. He had a little problem and I dealt with it." Walker blushed slightly, not really wanting to talk about this.

"Walker, you need to take this slow. Woo, phantom. Show him your softer side, not feeling the boy up. He is in a very fragile state. I heard Penelope and Bertrand showed up, and I'm guessing she felt the boys misery. She feed it by spitting out lies?" Nocturne looked at Walker.

"What do you think, dreamweaver? She said me and her... That we... God I can't even say what she's implying. She did get him to doubt I wanted him." Walker rubbed his face.

"So that's why you felt the boy up. You wanted to feel the boy up, staking a claim?" Nocturne folded his arms over his chest.

"In a way yes. He's my mate, I need to fix this... Just don't know how." Walker hung his head low.

"Well, first off don't feel the boy up nor try to fix his" problems"!" Vlad hissed,"I cant believe im going to help you, get with my nephew," Vlad shook his head, "If you want to gain trust from him, start slow. Do little things, he likes space. Get him a model of a space ship, go star gazing. I recently found he loves to cook.(making this up) his favorite snack chocolate covered green apple slices. That's all the information I'm giving you. The rest in on you but, let me make myself clear. You ever hurt that boy again like you have been, there is no place in this world not the ghost zone where I won't find you." Vlad barred his teeth and walked out.


	18. Pancakes and loosing ones temper

"Space, huh?" Walker said, trying to figure what he could do.

Meanwhile, Daniel began waking up. Stretching, he got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to get breakfast. Passing Walker's room, he heard muttering about chocolate covered fruit, space and random things. Sneaking past the door, he dashed to the kitchen. He saw Nocturne and Vlad sitting at the table, while Skulker cooked.

"Nice frilly pink apron." Daniel chuckled out, scaring the mecha ghost.

"Whelp! One more word and I will mount you..."Skulker began to rant but, was interrupted by the boy.

"Wouldn't Vlad get jealous?" Daniel wiggled his eye brows.

"Daniel!""Whelp!" Both Vlad and Skulker yelled at the laughing teen.

"You have to admit, you set yourself up for that one." Nocturne chimed in.

"I'm going to kill you!" Skulker threw his apron down and chased he boy, hearing a meep.

*Why can I never keep my mouth shut!* Daniel ran, trying evade the mecha ghost.

"When I'm done with you, your going to wish you kept your mouth shut." Skulker locked a net on the boy and fired, capturing him.

"Gah!" Daniel yelled,"Come on, Skulker! It was a little teasing, besides it was funny." Daniel tried squirming away.

"You like to laugh? I'll give you something to laugh about." Skulker plucked the boy off the floor and headed back to the kitchen,"I'm going to teach the whelp a lesson." He grumbled out.

"Please don't kill him,Skulker." Vlad read the paper, not looking up once.

"Vlad! Help! Nocturne?" Daniel wiggled about.

"Hush, he won't kill you." Vlad replies setting the paper down.

"You do need to learn to choose your battles better." Nocturne said.

Skulker walked to he living room and dropped he boy onto the couch. His back his the couch cushions, while his feet dangled over the back. Skulker sat on he on the boy's shin's trapping the feet. Running a finger up and down the left arch he heard little gasp and giggle.

"Having fun?" Skulker looked over his shoulder and saw the boy trying not to laugh.

Getting out an empty dart, he gently ran the sharp object over the foot, causing it to twitch and the toes to fan out. He heard little giggles and gasps. He felt the feet trying to tug out of us grasp.

"S-stop... Hehehhaaa..." Daniel laughed, thrashing about making him more tangled in the net.

Skulker got rid of the dart and used his hands on both feet, earning a loud scream of laughter. It caused Vlad and Nocturne to rush into the living room and Walker coming down through the ceiling.

"What the hell are you doing to my mate!" Walker seethed wanting to rip Skulkers head off.

"Teaching the whelp here a lesson ." He smugly replied.

"Get off him!" Walker stalked forward.

"If he apologizes." Skulker stops, giving Danny some time to breath.

"I..S-sorry.. For laughing at you." Daniel replied, as Walker got him out of the net," Thanks..." He blushed as Walker pulled him towards his chest.

"Leave him alone!" Walker growled out.

"Calm down, Walker. Daniel wasn't in any danger. Skulker knows I would kill him if he hurt the boy." Vlad got between the two growling ghosts.

"Does anyone smell something burning?" Daniel mumbled out into Walkers chest.

"What was that, Daniel?" Walker asked, ignoring the glare Vlad was giving him.

"I said does anyone smell something burning?" Daniel said again.

"Shit!" Skulker yelled dashing to the kitchen.

"Does that a answer your question, Phantom?" Nocturne walked after the mecha ghost.

"Walker, you can release the boy now." Vlad glared.

"Nope, I'm fine where he is." Walker pulled the boy back to his chest, causing the boy to blush like a tomato.

"Walker! Release the boy!" Vlad seethed.

"And I said NO." He smirked, squeezing the boy.

While the two ghosts argued, Daniel slipped out just as Skulker yelled.

Back in the kitchen, Skulker saw his pancakes turned to black coals.

"This is why you never leave food unattended, Skulkie." Nocturne tried hiding a chuckle behind his hand.

"Stuff it, Dream weaver!" Skulker growled out.

"What were those supposed to be?" Daniel popped beside Skulker.

"Gah! Don't do that, ghost child!" Skulker clutched his chest plate."That was breakfast, whelp." Skulker dumped the ruined pancakes and started anew, hearing yelling.

"I can't believe you lost him. How does one loose their mate!?" Vlad yelled, trying not to kill Walker.

"It's not my fault! Maybe he ran because of you!" Walker bellowed back.

"You have any idea what those two are talking about?" Daniel pipped in.

"Be quiet! This doesn't concern you!" They both yelled at the boy.

Daniel got up and walked out, leaving two ghosts fighting and the other two slightly worried.

"Guys? Guys! Hey! Shut up the both of ya!" Skulker yelled causing both men to jump.

"I'll go check on Phantom." Nocturne got up and went after the boy.

"Now will you both stop and get over it!" Skulker glared at both of them and muttered about ruined his pancakes were.

A/N: Im super sorry for the uber long wait. Lost my inspiration to write this story but I have 3 chapters I've written and will post them, Almost done with this baby. Will get started on the two sequels i promised from my other stories. After those are done, Im thinking of REWRITING trick or treat the first fanfic I've written/ posted. Let me know what ya'll think,


	19. Arguing and being told off

Authors note: Im really sorry for the very slow updates. school does come first for me. it is almost over, and fro this story there are a few more chapters. I have written them already and will work on my other sequels.I will have a poll posted on my page as to which story I should focus and work on first, the next highest poll will be the second one i work one.

Daniel walked to the library, getting away from the yelling. Grabbing Alice in Wonderland, began reading. Not noticing the door opened, continued reading.

"Phantom, everything ok?" Nocturne sat on he arm rest next to the boy.

"Gahhh!" Daniel jumped landing on the floor,"Please don't do that! Everything's peachy." He grumbled, picking the book back up.

"Skulkers talking to them both. I can sorta hear the yelling still." Nocturne tried to get a smile on he boy.

"They were yelling about me." Daniel let the book fall into his lap.

"They were worked about where you disappeared to. They couldn't find you. If Walker had bother to sense you out through your link, he would have found you. Your uncle is also worried about your well being. He wouldn't have gone to get you from your parents if he didn't care. They're both on edge and don't want you to relapse. I think Skulkers making waffles." He got up and head towards the door, hearing foot steps.

Entering the kitchen, both ghosts saw Skulker, Vlad and Walker covered in pancake batters.

"What the hell did you three do!? I was gone for two minutes!" Nocturne yelled.

"That's It! Ive had it! Im sick of the two you," Daniel pointed to Vlad and Walker,"Stop fighting! I'm sick of it! Vlad lay off Walker, he's my mate. Yes he was being a dickwad! He's trying to make up for it! And you! Don't even try to talk! Thats my uncle! He's been there helping me recover from some of the pain caused by you! I love both of you but, if you both can't be nice and be civil towards each other then I will take Nocturnes offer and be his mate! And you, Skulker. You were supposed to defuse the situation, not make it worse! Im way to young to deal with this shit!"Daniel yelled, and left the kitchen to go read his book.

"That was unexpected but, not invalid. I'll leave you three to clean up." Nocturne left the three ghosts all flustered.

"Did he..." Vlad asked looking at the other two.

"I think he did." Skulker replied grabbing a towel and trying to get came gunk off.

"No way in hell will that Dream weaver get Daniel!" Walker growled.

"Let's get this cleaned up and you both need to apologize to the whelp!" Skulker growled, Pancake batter starting to stick to him.

Cleaning took about two hours, they had to clean the ceiling, walls and the living room couch.

"How the he did Pancake batter get on my couch!" Vlad screamed.

"I apologize." Walker breathed out.

"I too am sorry. I worry for my nephew as you've seen the hand he's been dealt. That his parents dissected him and used him as an experiment. So for Daniels sake lets try to be civil. I will warn you now, hurt the boy again like that and I will leave no trace of getting rid of you. The boy is starting to trust you, don't screw it up." Vlad squeezed Walkers out stretched hand.

"I won't." Walker squeezed back.

"I swear you two are so annoying. I don't know why I put with you, Plasmius! And you Warden need to take sensitivity classes!" Skulker left, going to get the batter out if his suit.

"Someones not getting any tonight." Walker sniggered.

"At least I get some!" Vlad shot back.


	20. First dates end ind disasters

Heres another chapter, sorry for the long update, its been busy. i have a few more chapters, left in this story. Once thats done, I will update and finish the sequel to ears scratched. Then cadged heart will be worked on. thank you everyone for sticking with me. Once those are done, i might go back and edit the other stories, or rewrite one(trick or treat, I may have rushed that one.)

Daniel stormed to the library, muttering about idiotic mates, over protective uncles and useless ghost mechs. Going to his seat with the abandoned book, plopped down and read. Time past, he felt a eyes peering down at him.

"Yes?" Danny asked, not looking from the book,"Can I help you?"

"Yes you can,Daniel. You can come with me." Walker held his hand out, waiting for his mate to take.

"Ok?" Daniel took the hand, not sure if he should go with the warden.

"It will be fine, I'm sure of it." Walker took hold of the boys hand and drifted up towards the ceiling.

"Walker!" Danny jumped a bit and clung to him,"Next time you decide to do that, please tell me." He mumbled into his chest.

"Im sorry. I thought you liked to fly," Walker chuckled, holding him close,"Look above you." He nudged Danny.

"Look wha... So cool!" Danny exclaimed transforming in to Phantom.

"Cool indeed." Walker replied, looking at Danny's ass in the jumpsuit.

He watched Phantom dart to and fro trying to take in the stars. Sneaking up behind the boy, grab his waist and spun around. Chuckling as he heard a shriek.

"Walker!" Danny batted at Walkers chest,"don't do that." He wiggled out of Walkers hold, smirking he darted forwards and kissed his nose and sprinted off yelling "Catch me!"

"It's on, boy!" He grinned, racing off after him.

In the shadows Penelope and Bertrand looked at the two ghosts playing.

"Penelope should we be here? Don't you remember what happens last time when we messed with the brat?" Bertrand tried reasoning with her.

"I don't care! I'm going to make Phantoms life miserable and take Walker as my mate. His prison is full of misery." She moaned out, getting hot just thinking about how miserable the others ghosts are.

"I really think we need to rethink this plan." He tried reasoning again.

"Let's just do this and get him out the way." She slinked along the shadows.

"Getting slow in your old age, Walker?" Danny yelled back.

"Old? You think I'm old?" Walker growled, catching the teen off guard.

"Gah...nohohoooo..." Danny tried to say but, giggled as Walker tickled his sides,

"Let's see how old you think I am now." He chuckled as he saw the boy squirm,"Got anything to say now, boy?"

"W-walkheeerrr.. S-stop..." Daniel squirmed and wiggled.

"Fine, since you asked nicely." He smirked wrapping his arms round Daniel.

They stayed floating, looking at the stars. Walker nuzzling Danny's neck, causing a giggle. A blast hit Walker in the back, dropping him and Danny to the floor. Danny crawl from underneath Walker.

"W-walker? Walker! Wake up! This isn't funny!" Danny shook Walker, trying to wake him.

"Wittle Baby scared?" Penelope slide out from the Shadows.

"What did you do!?" Danny yelled, trying to keep his anger in check.

"Cant take me on? Need Your mate to fight your battles?" She replied," Afraid Walker will see how weak and pathetic you are? You know he will leave you, find some one more compatible?" She goaded.

"Shut up! He won't leave! Plus he wouldn't touch you with a 10 ft pole!" Danny yelled, throwing an ecto blast at her.

The blast hit her in her shoulder. He got up and stood over Walker.

"You will pay for hurting my mate! Screwing with me! And just being a total bitch that no one will ever love!" He formed an ice ball and tried to throw it but, got side swiped by Bertrand. Crying out in pain, he clutched his side.

"Really? Do you need some one to fight your battles, Penelope?" Danny formed an ice patch over the three claw marks.

"Who says I have to play fair?" She slammed into him from behind, causing him to hit the ground.

"I do!" Danny's clone back handed her.

"What...how!?" She screeched.

"Gotta love having an uncle who'll train me." Danny replied, getting up.

"Bertrand!" She yelled, pointing at the clone.

"Your mine, ghost freak!" She charged, aiming for his throat but, got kicked in her stomach.

"I don't think so." He dashed over to her grabbing her throat and freezing her from neck down.

"Ahhhhh!" She yelled, Bertrand came running.

"Penelope!" He charged, grabbing Danny round the shoulder and threw him a few feet away.

"Didn't like that I touched what's your, kitty?" Danny groaned, rubbing his shoulder.

"You'll pay for hurting her!" He charged, mind saw red and filled with rage.

"Fine." Danny began to inhale, waiting for Bertrand to get closer.

Once he was close enough he loose his ghostly wail. Bertrand, Penelope and surrounding trees all flee back, leaving a crater. Dropping to one knee, he crawled over to Walker. He flipped the ghost over, resting Walker's head in his lap and resting against a tree trunk.


	21. Recouping and heading down the right pat

21

"Did you hear that?" Vlad said looking to the forest.

"Why?"Skulker warped his arms round him.

"Sounded like a wail." He looked at the clock as it read 6:30 pm.

"Did you both hear that noise?" Nocturne said coming next to them.

"I'm going to investigate." Vlad slipped out of Skulkers hold.

"It's probably nothing." Skulker tried to argue.

"I don't care!" Vlad transformed and flew off towards where the wail came from.

Slowing down, he saw some trees blown over. Following the trail he saw Daniel with Walker's head in his lap.

"Daniel!" Vlad yelled, dashing over to the pair,"Daniel? Walker?" He tried shaking them awake, he heard Walker groan.

"God, my head. What happen...Daniel!" He sat up, gently shaking the boy.

"Walker what in blue berry muffins happened here?" Vlad put a hand on his shoulder.

"Vlad? I don't know what happened. We were looking at the stars and then nothing...what the hell?!" He looked past Vlad's shoulder and saw the destruction of the trees.

"That's what I'd like to know." Vlad walked past the warden and picked the boy up.

"I'll do..." Walker began to offer but, stopped when Vlad glared at him.

"Let's go. Once Daniel wakes up, we'll get to the bottom of this." Vlad began his way home, with Walker beside him.

"Let's get him into bed." Vlad said when they got to the home.

"Vlad that...what the hell happened?" Skulker came out and saw the three.

"It's a big mystery." Vlad replied, making his way up to the boys room.

"Are they...What happened?" Nocturne exclaimed, rushing over to the boy," If you..." He began.

"Now hold on! I didn't do anything! I'm trying to figure out what happened!" Walker snapped.

"Lets get Daniel in to bed." Vlad floated up.

He gently placed the young halfa in bed. He pushed some bangs out of his face.

"Daniel, what happened?" He thought out loud, hearing coughing he got some water,"Here Daniel." He placed the cup to the boys lips.

"Th-thanks...cough...what happ...Where's Walker!?" He tried getting up.

"Daniel! No, you need rest. Walkers fine. WALKER! Get your ecto plasmic butt in here!" Vlad yelled.

"What...oh thank god Daniel. Your okay!" Walker rushed, enveloping him in a hug.

"Me? I'm glad your ok. When Penelope..." Daniel began, but was interrupted.

"Penelope? That miserable harlot? What did she do to you?" Walker asked, sitting down and pulled the boy in to his lap.

"Nothing, really. She attacked you. You fell and wouldn't wake. She was going to take you as her mate and she liked how miserable your jail was. I was so mad, that I used my ghostly wail..." Daniel explained, getting cut off.

"You did what!" Vlad heard, yelling,"Open your mouth and say ahh!" He got a light to check the boys throat," little red and sore. Try not to talk for the rest of the day."

"Don't even think about it. Listen to him," Walker pulled the boy closer, hearing a squeak,"Rest. I'll be here." He looked at the teen, who was trying not to nod off.

"D-don't want to." Danny said, rubbing his throat.

"Sleep." He leaned back, dragging the boy up to his chest.

"Fine." Daniel replied, snuggling closer to the boy.

After Daniel fell asleep, Walker sought out the dream weaver. Finding him in the library, he walked over to him.

"Nocturne, can you do me a favor?" Walker

"What is it, Warden?" Nocturne set down war and peace.

"Keep an eye on Daniel for me. I have some business to attend to." Walker floated down, looking for the ghost portal


	22. Self doubt and revenge

22 revenge and self doubt.

Finding the portal, he went through it. Keeping an eye out for Penelope, he saw a few ghosts.

"Where the hell is she!" He yelled out, scaring a few ghosts.

"Looking for me?" Penelope whispered in his ear, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Get off me wench!" He shoved her away,"I love Daniel! Nothing you can do will ever change my mind!" He bellowed, rushing grabbing her throat,"Let me make this perfectly clear, leave Daniel and I alone or else!" He growled in her ear, squeezing her throat on each word.

"O-or else...Wha-what?" She spat, clawing at his arm.

"You think I'm cruel now, keep pushing me and find out." He slammed her against a passing rock.

Letting her go, she fell limp. Flying of to see his mate.

Nocturne watching over the boy, saw his face scrunch in fear. Floating over to the boy, placed his thumb and index finger on his forehead, entering the boys dream.

DREAM

Danny heard laughter, creeping along the wall in Vlads mansion. Creeping closer, the door was ajar. Peeking through his face went pale. In the room, laying the bed naked was Walker and Penelope.

"I'm so glad I have you, Pen." Walker grabbed her and hauled up on to his chest, causing her to squeak.

"Told you I'd be more fun than that brat." She arched, her breasts pushing forward.

"Right you were." He squeezed a breast, pinching the nipple and sucking the other one.

Danny choked backs sob, his world shattered. Trying to back away but, tripped falling forwards. Crashing into the room, cursing both ghosts to jump and try to cover themselves up.

"Oh, it's only the brat. What do you want... Your misery is delicious." She slide out, hips swaying towards the boy,"Did the little freak really think Walker wanted you?" She bent down, breasts jiggle and ran a hand down the boys face,"Awww, you did didn't you?" She got up and went back to the bed, snuggling up to Walker; who looked smug, wrapping an arm round Penelope.

Having enough Daniel ran, tears running down his face and heart shattering. Tripping on the stairs he fell, hitting the bottom with a loud thud. Trying to get up, he flopped back down. Seeing that Phantom was in enough pain made his presence known.

"Phantom, what troubles you so?" He knelt down, gathering the boy up.

"I-it was a lie...H-he never really wanted me." Daniel cling to the dream weaver.

"Do you really believe that?" Nocturne asked, changing the nightmare into a pleasant dream.

"I-I don't know what to believe in... M-maybe he would be better off with her." He rubs his eyes.

"Now I know you don't believe a word of that."Nocturne scoffed.

"Look up, Daniel." A low voice called.

"W-walker? Where's Penelope?" He spat out the last word.

"You know my core belongs to you, as yours belongs to me." Dream Walker walked down the stairs, and plucked the distressed boy out of Nocturnes hold.

"Th-then why do I keep dreaming these things?" Danny looked up, searching for answer.

"I think, young phantom, it's because you think Walker will leave and have doubts. Your still healing from how he hurt you, also how your parents had hurt you. It will take time." Nocturne got up, changing the scenery again. He changed it to a peach orchard, that was begging to bloom. Dream Walker carried the boy and sat down under a tree, he nuzzled the boy.

"Remember, Walker really does care for you." Nocturne left the boys dream. Looking down at the boy, he looked peaceful,"Sweet dreams, Phantom." He left the boy to his dream.

Nocturne went and searched for Vlad. Hearing voices on the kitchen ventured to the room.

"When I find out what happens to Daniel, I will obliterate them." Growled Vlad.

"I have a theory." Nocturne leaned against the door, watching both ghosts jump.

"Don't do that!" Skulker growled

"Why, Skulkie?" Nocturne purred, enjoying annoying Skulker.

"How is Daniel?" Vlad intervened and wanting to know what happened.

"Physically? Fine. Mentally? Not so much. Penelope has screwed with Phantom into thinking Walker is messing with him. He fears he will leave him and go to Penelope." He stated, seeing the anger boil on Vlad's face.

"Where, prey tell, is Walker?" Vlad tried to contain his anger.

"All he said was he had some business to attend to." Nocturne replied.

Walker found the boy sleeping, curled around a pillow. He saw tear tracks, streaking down his cheeks.

*What? I thought I asked Nocturne to watch over you.* Walker grabbed the covers and pulled them back, getting in. Gently maneuvering the boy, he got him on his chest. The boy snuggled closer and latched onto his shirt.

"He better get here soon. Let's go check on the boy." Vlad transformed and floated up, with the other two in tow.

Entering the room the three saw Walker with his arms wrapped around Daniel and the boy snuggled upon Walkers chest.

"He's baaaaack." Nocturne replied, getting slapped on the arm.

"Let them sleep!" Skulker whisered harshly.

"Will all three of you be quiet?" Walker glared at them.

"Wha...Walker?" Danny moved, looking at him.

"Hush, just sleep. Everything's fine." Walker reassured him.

"Just...don't go to... Penelope..." Daniel yawned, snuggling closer to him.

"Penelope?" He mouthed to the three ghosts at the door.

"Long story, will explain. Night Walker." Nocturne replied making the Warden sleep.


	23. Answers and forgiveness

23 happy ending?

Walker stayed snuggled up with Danny. Trying to figure out why he said that cryptic message. Why would he think he'd go to Penelope? He shuddered at the horrific thought.

"Why would you asked me that?" He ran fingers through his hair.

"Mhmmm..Walker?" Danny tried sitting up but, felt arms tighten,"Need to pee." He wiggled.

"Fine." Walker let the boy go, who dashed to the bathroom.

He came back, looking more awake.

"Walker!" Danny pounced on the older male," I-I thought..." Danny nuzzled his chest.

"It will take more than that to take me down. Why would you think I'd want to be with Penelope?" Walker sat up, looking down at the boy.

"W-well she...I don't know." Daniel picked at the comforter.

"I have enough on my plate. My mate is young, energetic, likes causing trouble..." Walker began counting off.

"Hey! I don't cause trouble, trouble looks for me." Daniel pouted.

Walker squeezed Daniel, who yelped.

"Let's go tell the others your awake. Be prepared for Vlad." Walker for warned the boy.

Getting up, they went and took a quick shower. Even if Walker wanted to have fun with his mate. They went down stairs to tell the trio.

"M-morning." Danny sheepishly said out.

"Daniel!" Vlad rushed to the boy and fussed over him. Checking to make sure all bones were there, none were broken.

"Vlad...Vlad I'm fine..." Danny tried to reassure the man.

"Fine? Fine! No Daniel you were not "Fine". I found you passed out, leaning against a tree trunk with Walker's head in your lap! The surrounding trees were either uprooted or turned over. Now what happened?" Vlad was forced to sit down by Skulker.

"Walker and I went flying in the forest behind your house, flied around, looked at the sky and she ruined it. Hitting Walker in the back, making him drop. I-I tried waking him up but, he wouldn't. I attacked, she defended. She was saying Walker will leave me and go to her. Bertrand attacked, I used my ghostly wail. Crawling over to Walker I laid his head in my lap and passed out." Danny was looking at the ground.

"I already took care of that harpy." Walker said with a cold expression.

"What?" Danny asked.

"She hurt you, I don't stand when others pick on who I love." He placed two fingers under the boy chin and kissed him.

"Now wait-mrphhhh!" Vlad began to argue but, lips stopped his reply courteous of Skulker.

"I am truly sorry for how I treated you. I know no matter how much I apologize it doesn't change the fact I did." Leaning down, he captured the boys lips.

Danny clung to him, shoulders shaking. Walker pulled back, wondering if he hurt the boy.

"That's all I wanted to hear. Thank you." Danny nuzzled the older ghost, hearing a chuckle from him.

"Now see here..." Vlad began to rant but, Skulker picked the halfa up over his shoulder.

"Have fun you two." Skulker wiggled his eye brows," As for you, some one needs sleep." Skulker swatted Vlads back side, as they left the room.

"Skulker!" Vlad yelped.

"Finally!" Walker exclaimed, pining the younger ghost to the bed,"The fun can begin." He leered down at his blushing mate.


	24. Fun happens and so does the healing

"Eep." Danny tried to wiggle away.

"Daniel, why would you try to wiggle away from me?" Walker licked Danny's neck, causing him to bear his pale throat.

Lemon

Danny moaned, Walker slid a knee between the boys legs.

"Seems someone's having fun." Walker put both wrists in one hand, while loosening his tie.

He bound the boys wrists to the head board. Phasing the shirt, pants and underwear off, he stared at the pale body below. Hands moving to tweak a nipple and mouth nipping and suckling along the neck.

" Gahhh...Walker!" Danny arched, causing his cock to brush up against Walkers leg.

Waller smirked rubbing his thumbs over the boys nipples. Suckling on an earlobe and pushing against the boy. He felt the boy tugging at his tie.

*Someone needs discipline.* He smirked flipping the boy over, ass facing up.

"W-walker!" Danny yelped, as he felt a sting on his backside.

"That's for misbehaving," He kneaded the globs of flesh, earning moans, "Now, what do we say when we misbehave?" He messaged the boys ass, seeing if the boy will play along.

"S-sorry, Warden." Danny looked behind him, wiggling his ass.

"Good." Walker flipped the boy over once more, seeing the boys cock leaking.

Danny arched when his back hit the bed. Walker bent down claiming his mouth and pumping the boy. He felt Danny's legs open, breaking the kiss he rolled on top of the boy. Getting an evil idea he got off the bed, chuckling as he heard whining.

"I'll be right back. Need a few items." He leered, leaving a whining mate.

Making his way down to the kitchen to grab some things. Rummaging through the fridge he found whip cream, jelly and peanut butter, honey. He took the cream and a bowl he filled it with ice cubes and a towel, he made his way up to his mate. He came back up to see Daniel free of the tie and trying to find his clothing. Phasing through the door he went to find Skulker.

"Skulker!"He banged in the door.

"What!?" Skulker yelled.

"Do you have anything that will immobilize a halfa? Meaning they can't transform?" Walker looked at the mecha.

"Yes... Need it?" He smirked knowing, the young halfa would try to escape.

"Yes." He blushed, holding a hand out and trying to hide his blush.

"Sure but, you have to give it to him orally." He waggled his eye brows, dropping the pill into the wardens hand.

Phasing through the floor to see Danny pulling his shoes on. Clearing his throat, he caused Daniel to jump.

"Where do you think your going?" He stalked forwards, trapping the younger ghost against the wall.

"My room?" Daniel squeaked out.

"I don't think so." He smirked, popping he pill and grabbing the boys face kissing him. He forced the pill into he boys mouth and down his throat.

"Wha..what was that?" Daniel paled, little worried.

"Don't worry, it's not gonna hurt you. It just eliminated your powers for a while," He grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him towards the bed," Now a punishment is in order." He tied the boys wrists to he bed post again.

"You did what!?" Danny freaked, not liking he couldn't go ghost.

"Daniel, Daniel! Daniel, calm down, it won't last long. I go it from Skulker, I'm sure he uses it on Vlad."," He grabbed he boys face, making Daniel look at him,"I promise you, everything will be fine...let's begin where we left off, hmmm?" He went over and grabbed his bowl with ice and other items.

"Wha-what is that?" Danny tried to curl into a ball.

"Daniel, do you trust me to not hurt you?" He looked down at his scared mate.

"Yes." Danny tried to squash his fear.

"Ok, I'll tell you what I will do," He looked at the boy, reassuring him,"I'm going to blind fold you,"He reached over and covered the boys eyes,"Ok?" He looked down at the boy, who gave him a Nod. "I'm going to give you sweet treat." He grabbed the whipped cream and put drizzled it over Danny's nipples, navel and around the base of his cock.

Hearing a gasp and moan, he looked up to see the boy flexing his hands. Grinning he licked the base and made slurping sounds.

"Nghha...W-walker..." He arched and locked his knees on both sides of Walkers head.

Feeling the boy's knees, he rubbed the thigh soothingly. Danny let his knees fall back to the bed. Walker sat up, breath catching in his throat. Danny's head thrown back, pale skin of the neck stretched taut and breathing coming out in pants.

"My god, your beautiful." He took in the sight of his disheveled mate. Looking down he saw the boys cock leaking.*Can't have you ending it to quickly.* Smirking evilly,"I'll be right back, just grabbing one more thing. I'll be in the room." He got off the bed and found one of Danny's shoe's, took the shoelace. Wrapping it around Danny's cock, making sure it was snug enough that the fun would continue.

"Nghha..W-what are you doing?" Danny tried to wiggle away.

"Don't worry, I just want the fun to last longer." He blew on the tip, making the boy cry out in surprise.

He grabbed the honey and drizzled it over the boy. Saving some for the end, set down the liquid and went to work cleaning him. He paid extra attention to the boys nipples. He would move a but, always came back to the chest.

"W-walker...n-need to cum.." Danny panted out.

Walker looked down at distressed mate. Taking pity on the boy, flipped him once more.

"Relax, this will be fun for both of us." He grabbed the honey and poured it over Danny's ass.

Running a finger over the puckering muscle, trying to get Danny used to having a finger there. Slipping it in to the first knuckle, he heard the boy gasp. Stilling and whispering words of endearment, waiting for the boy calm. Pulling out slowly and pushing back in, heard a low moan.

"Like that? Like my finger up your ass?" He leaned over the boys back whispering words, trying to find that bundle of nerves that'd send the boy over.

"Gahaa!" Danny yelled in pleasure.

"Found it,"He worked another finger into the boy, he pulled out the fingers hearing a whine," don't worry, I'll be in you shortly." He purred, thrusting in.

He felt the boy arch and clench around his cock.

"M-move please.." Danny moaned out.

"Ok,"He moves at a slowly, chuckling at he whimper,"I thought you wanted to me to move, so I am." He smirked as he hit the boys prostate and hearing a loud drawn out moan. Fiddling with the shoelace, rubbed his fingers along it, sending small vibrations to the bound cock. Sensing the boy close, pulled the strong loose.

He sped up, watching the boy come undone. He saw the boy arch, hi mouth open in a silent scream. He felt the walls clench around him and yelled Danny's name. He put a hand out on he bed to steady himself and untied the blindfold.

End of lemon.

"W-walker... T-that was.." Danny said with a goofy smile on his face.

"I enjoyed it as well." He rolled his hips, hearing a moan escape,"I think I'll get us cleaned up." He carefully slipped out, with a pop.

Going to the joint bathroom, grabbing a couple of towels and wetting one. He jog back, ogling the splayed out boy. He set to work cleaning the boy, carefully inside and out. He then cleaned himself and threw the towels into the laundry hamper. He got into bed, untying the boy and hauling him to his chest and both said "I love you."Both falling asleep.

Morning came and Danny woke up happy and feeling a pain in his backside. A good pain. Glancing up he saw Walker sleeping, getting an idea he nipped and suckled he older makes jawline. He heard a little moan and continued.

"Ooo...God morning, Daniel... This is a great way to wake up." He wrapped his arms round the boy, earning a squeak.

"Let's go get some food, ok?" Danny quickly wiggled out of the hold and grabbed his discarded pants, leaving a pouting Walker, who would get revenge for his impish mate.

Walking down the stairs, he glowed. Feeling loved and cared for the first time in a long time. Smiling as he walked into the kitchen, he saw Vlad sipping at his coffee, Skulker making breakfast and Nocturne reading he paper.

"Morning." Danny said blushing.

"Have fun, Phantom?" Nocturne waggled his eyebrows.

"What?" Vlad asked, clearly misinterpreting the Dream weaver's question.

"Yea." He say down in between Vlad and Nocturne.

"Daniel, Dod you and Walker..." Vlad asked to calmly.

"y-yes." He stared at the door.

"I will be right back, I have to talk to the Warden." He slammed his coffee cup on the table and stalled of the kitchen.

"Vlad, go easy on the ghost. He whelp finally seems happy, don't hurt him to much," He said, trying to ease a worried looking Whelp,"He'll be fine, whelp. Vlad just has to shown what will happen of Walker pulls another stunt like this..."

"Shit!" Walker yelled and they heard cackling.


End file.
